Un demonio enamorado
by sakura1736
Summary: Naruto encuentra la manera de extraer a Kurama de su interior y volverlo humano, provocando toda clase de situaciones extrañas y controvertidas, Kurama se metera en cada lio que se le ponga enfrente y tras algunos tropiesos encontrara el amor, pero...le corresponderan al saber quien es? que pasara?...
1. Chapter 1

**Un demonio enamorado**

_Con dedicatoria a todos en Mundo FanFiction NaruHina y a mi tortuga Consuelo que quien sabe donde madres está :v_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de mi locote amigo Masashi Kishimoto._

Una vida larga…eterna…vivir encerrado en un cuerpo o recipiente, debe ser una dura vida y aun mas para una bestia enorme y de gran poder a quien siempre se le ha considerado un monstruo sin siquiera mirarla mas de cerca, sin darnos cuenta que también como todo ser en esta tierra, también puede sufrir,reir, llorar, amar…  
Nanadaime Hokage, el séptimo, El Hokage Naranja De Konoha, El mal padre, El amado esposo… varios meses habían transcurrido desde que fue elegido como sucesor de Kakashi, la paz y una vida tranquila prevalecía en todo el mundo shinobi, aun había maldad en el mundo por supuestp, pero en general era bueno vivir tanta calma. Eso se había acabado el dia que Kurama comenzó a hablar todo el tiempo con Naruto, se quejaba de lo aburrido que era todo ahora que la paz había llegado, no habían muchas emociones fuertes ni nada que hacer para pasar el rato, a Kurama le divertia cuando molestaba antes al buen hokage siendo solo un niño y éste actuando como la bestia malvada, o cuando recién salía con Hinata, era bastante entretenido hacer que Naruto se ruborizara diciéndole leperadas y cuanta cosa se le ocurria acerca de las mujeres, pero bueno el hokage era ya un hombre maduro y Kurama moria de aburrimiento, el séptimo tenia que soportar las contantes quejas del zorro, era bastante molesto de hecho, parecía un niño pequeño al que no le compran un juguete y hace berrinche por ello. Asi pues Naruto se vio en la tarea de traerle algo de diversión a Kurama, finalmente el también merecia ser feliz y pasarlo bien, asi que después de un par de meses el hokage creo un jutsu de lo mas increíble y novedoso…

-Estas listo Kurama?-dijo Naruto a punto de hacer los sellos correspondientes. Se encontraban en la parte superior de su oficina, al aire libre.  
-hazlo de una vez Naruto que no me hago mas joven- con tono de burla  
-jajaja de acuerdo…

Una luz de lo mas brillante color rojo barrio la aldea y después que el humo desapareciera de ahí se pudo apreciar la sorprendente técnica del séptimo.

-Y bien como te sientes-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
-pues para empezar, siento que algo muy importante me hace falta, estas seguro que lo hiciste bien?-dijo Kurama algo siscado.  
.-hehe lo hice perfecto Kurama, ya deja de quejarte- Naruto hizo aparecer un anorme espejo frente a el.-y bien?  
-pero que? (….) wuaaaaaaa pero que demonios me hiciste? Se supone que soy humano y me dejaste las colas idiota!  
-ammmm ups? XD pequeño error hehe intentemoslo de nuevo quieres?  
*pensamiento de kurama*(este idiota no cambia, la siguiente vez seguro aparesco sin cabeza, mejor lo dejo asi, o acabare muerto)  
-no no asi estoy bien, creo que hasta bien me veo- se miró al espejo detenidamente- no estoy nada mal, creo soy bastante apuesto, podría quitarte el amor de Hinata en un instante JAJAJAJA  
-maldito arrogante _

Kurama había salido del interior de Naruto, cosa que jamas había podido hacerse antes y ni pensarlo, pero ahora el rubio que antes fue un despistado se había convertido en un verdadero genio y hasta revolucionario, por el sin fin de técnicas nuevas que había creado. No solo logro que Kurama saliera de su interior si no que, además se había vuelto un humano completamente independiente de Naruto, era alto, esbelto pero de buen ver, sus ojos tenían esa mirada fiera color rojo intenso al igual que su largo cabello que estaba sujeto en una cola alta como la d shikamaru pero sosteniendo una melena, usaba ropas elegantes y antiguas, un kimono negro con blanco sujeto de una cinta roja y tras el, sus 9 intimidantes colas, parecía un ser mistico.

-bueno te dejo Kurama tengo muchas cosas que hacer, solo quiero pedirte un favor, no hagas mucho alboroto, aunque con esas colas seguro todos te notan ñ.ñ  
-no hace falta que me trates como a un niño Naruto, solo saldré a divertirme un rato…  
-ahh otra cosa Kurama…el efecto de humano que tienes llegara a un limite, significa que pasado cierto tiempo volveras a ser un zorro, aun no sabemos los efectos secundarios asi que, ten cuidado, cuando sientas que te pica la oreja derecha significa que te transformaras, de acuerdo?  
-la-oreja-derecha? ._. –dijo kurama extrañado  
-asi es, por tanto se precavido, aun no se cuanto tiempo duraras como humano o como zorro, asi que no te metas en problemas y todo estará bien.  
-bien bien, ya vete a hacer de idiota en tu oficina y déjame tranquilo…  
-oficina? No nada de eso, me irede improviso con Hinata y dejre a uno de mis clones, nadie lo notara ya que hoy shikamaru se enfermo.  
-valla como trabajas….  
-callate y vete!  
Salto por los tejados y desaparecio entre los edificios.  
-solo espero que este bien y no haga tonterías…-dijo el hokage algo preocupado.

Y asi comienza la que será una gran aventura para nuestro zorrito y muchos problemas para Naruto xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Un demonio enamorado**

_Éste captipulo se lo dedico a chabela, mi araña que se quedo sin patas :'V_

_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del buen Masashi Kishimoto _

Saltando por los techos, después llegando al gran parque que mostraba los arboles de cerezo, la primavera y por tanto la época del romance, las bodas, el amor.

-éste lugar es el mas aburrido que pueda existir de veras!...de veras? ME LLEVA UN DEMONIO!  
pasar tanto tiempo con el mocoso me esta haciendo daño, al menos ahora soy libre y puedo hacer lo que siempre he querido y nadie,,,escúchame anciano! –refiriendose al sabio – nadie me dira que no JAJAJAJAJAJA  
Kurama fue de prisa al local de dango, era su pequeño secretillo, cuando vivía el sabio y los bijuus eran libres podían hacer lo que quisieran, además tenían un tamaño considerablemente menor al actual, y lo que Kurama mas disfrutaba era meterse a la cocina a escondidas y comer los dangos que estaban destinados a Ashura e Indra, por desgracia para Kurama lo que mas gosaba también le hacia bastante daño, le pegaba un fuerte dolor de estomago siempre que comia aunque fuera un dango asi que el sabio se los prohibio, y desde entonces que Kurama no probaba sus amados dangos y ahora estaba mas que dispuesto a soportar el dolor, con tal de probar aquellos deliciosos dulces.  
Entro al local mientras todos lo miraban con asombro, y no era para menos, era bastante apuesto como humano, imponía supremacía, poder y sobre todo, curiosidad, aquellas enormes colas que lucia en su espalda no eran para menos. Se sento en una mesa solitaria de una esquina y espero impaciente que lo minutos habían pasado debido al gran cumulo de gente que se había generado por su presencia no habían notado que tenían un nuevo cliente y Kurama estaba mas que cabreado.

-heeeey, que nadie me ara caso! Que mal servicio dan aquí, soy amigo del hokage, se lo contare todo y este lugarsucho cerrara en dos segundos!- dijo molesto.  
-ohh disculpe señor – una pequeña joven de cabello negro, ojos color miel, piel blanca y facciones preciosas se le acerco algo apenada, no parecía mayor de 17 años, Kurama la miró molesto un segundo antes de abrir la mandibula como idiota, sus ojos brillaron y se sonrojo, cosa imposible en el, cuando la jovensita le hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas con un gesto de preocupación.

-en verdad lo siento señor, fui una boba, mire, como disculpa la casa paga su consumo…  
-ahh! Emmm, ejem!- se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar como un verdadero patan arrogante- pues, no…no es necesario, de todas formas no tenia prisa ni nada, y no es que llevara siglos sin probar un dango….-cerro los ojos y sus mejillas tomaron color esperando que la tierra se lo tragara por imbecil y que la joven lo mandara al diablo, pero en cambio de ella recibio una gran y hermosa sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonrojar aun mas al zorro.

-no señor le traeré su dango en seguida, no tardo n.n – y asi fue, paso poco cuando la graciosa niña volvió con una bandeja y en ella 4 palitos con 3 dangos cada uno, podía verse el humo saliendo de ellos, coloco el plato en la mesa.  
-espero que lo disfrute señor y de nuevo mis mas sinceras disculpas – parecía ser una jovencita bastante amable y generosa, a Kurama le recordaba a Hinata, la esposa de Naruto que cuando comenzó a tratarlo se dio cuenta de lo linda que era.

-bien, pues llego la hora! Dangos, mis verdaderos amores, vengan a mi! – pero antes de empezar miro con desprecio a todos quienes lo miraban ocasionando una huida rápida de gente, haciendo que el lugar se quedara solo de un momento a otro, ahora solo quedaban el sentado y la joven dentro de la cocina.

-el momento a llegado, dangos mis verdaderos amores vengan a mi! - y de una vocado comio todos los dulces pero justo cuando termino de tragar, su oreja derecha comenzó a tener comezón y un enorme dolor de estomago lo agobio! Kurama se alarmo pues se transformaría en un inmenso monstruo y destruiría el lugar y lo mas probable seria que todas las personas cerca morirían aplastadas…Fue entonces que…

-señor le gustaron los dulces? – la joven llego con una sonrisa que desaparecio cuando noto que aquel hombre ya no estaba y en su lugar un pequeño zorrito del tamaño de un gato se encontraba tirado echo bolita, parecía que lloraba de dolor.  
-owww pequeñito! Que tienes? Te duele algo? Tu pansita?  
-*ese naruto, ahora resulta que soy un animalito indefenso, será idiota! Al menos no le hice daño a ella*  
-ven chiquito yo te cuidare asi que no te preocupes si?- cerro el local y dicho esto tomo a kurama entre sus brazos,y lo llevo a su habitación y sento con el en su cama…para el zorro esto era nuevo y aunque el dolor lo hacia torcerse se dolor, la sensación que le provocaba estar en brazos de su salvadora era muy gratificante y hacia que por instantes se olvidara de su calvario.- me llamo Niara y te protegeré pequeñito, aunque necesitas un nombre mmm, veamos…te llamaras ki-chan! – acto seguido lo abrazo con fuerza provocando que el rostro del kyubi se asfixiara entre sus bien dotados pechos y antes de perder la conciencia por tan penosa situación solo alcanzo a pensar…  
-que bien huele…

-na-naruto…que haces?...  
-hay vamos uno o dos clones serian de mucha ayuda no cres?  
-pe-pero es que, me da pena  
-vamos, yo se que quieres!  
-amm, pero se gentil de acuerdo?  
-y cuando no lo he sido – guiñándole el ojo.

En el siguiente capitulo, que pasara en la cabezita de Kurama al ver que su nueva dueña planea darce un baño con el en la tina?... que será eso que comienza a sentir por ella?  
que carajos estarán haciendo Naruto y Hinata mientras están de fuga? Algún dia me sacare la lotería?  
Espero les agradara el capitulo n.n espero sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera parte :3**

Dedicada a Clara Y Martha...mis gallinas pelonas :'v qué ya no están con nosotros.

Entre las muchas técnicas nuevas de Naruto se encontraba una que el consideraba la mas importante que había creado…mas alla de hacer una versión mejorada del rassengan o incluso una que ayudo a Sakura con su ninjutsu medico en cirujias, ésta en particular, era sin dudas la mas satisfactoria…literalmente hablando.  
Naruto creo dos clones y Hinata uno….éstos clones tenían la capacidad de hacer sentir todo lo vivido a sus originales al momento de desaparecer…como asi? Pues bien… si Naruto hacia éste clon en batalla y el clon moria, Naruto también moriría…no era útil para batalla por supuesto, Naruto de hecho, lo creo con otros fines.  
El hokage tomo a su esposa por la cintura y con delicadeza y ternura comenzaron a besarse…fue lento para disfrutarce mutuamente…mientras tanto sus clones, comenzaron a devorarse sin inhibiciones uno se coloco delante y el otro detrás de ella, el clon de espaldas comenzó a masajear los pechos de Hinata, apretaba sus pezones y pasaba la lengua por su nuca, mientras que el que estaba delante la pego fuerte a el, tomándola por la cadera y besándola despiadadamente enterrando la lengua en su boca con pasión, Hinata no podía hacer nada ante aquellos clones solo podía disfrutarlo…pasaron bien unos 25 minutos y las cosas ya estaban mas que encendidas…  
El Naruto real seguía besando de pie a su esposa, ahora con un poco mas de fuerza, podían escuchar los jadeos de sus clones que parecía que la estaban pasando bien tumbados en el suelo..Hinata se safo de la boca de Naruto, el aprovecho para devorar su delicado cuello, ella volteo a ver a los clones y se sonrojo al extremo al ver la de cosas que le hacían a su pobre clon quien era manoseada por todas partes, ahora uno de ellos se encontraba sumido entre sus piernas mientras que el otro la besaba apsionadamente.

-narutooo! Espe…espera  
-dejalos que se diviertan, vas a ver como te encantara en un momento- le dijo Naruto con la voz ronca, guiño el ojo y a propósito hizo desaparecer uno de sus clones al momento sintió una ráfaga de sensaciones que lo hizo exitarce aun mas y llevo a Hinata hasta la cama…

El clon de Naruto levanto a Hinata por la cintura y la llevo hasta la pared, donde la prisiono contra el, la sujeto por la cadera y comenzó a embestirla con furia, cada movimiento era mas fuerte y desgarrador que el otro y entre jadeos llegaron al clímax, esto provoco que ambos clones perdieran el control y desaparecieran y entonces Naruto y Hinata sin pedirlo sintieron todo aquello…gritaron de placer y sus cuerpos se estremecieron, pero al estar ellos apenas empezando una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en ambos haciendo que continuaran en lo suyo..que valla si tenían energía para mas, si, definitivamente ése era el mejor jutsu que el séptimo había creado…

Kurama despertó algo agobiado, hacia mucho calor, pero el dolor de estomago ya se estaba pasando, parecía que habían transcurrido horas desde que se transformo de nuevo, despertó en una sueve cama decorada con algunos peluches de gatitos que le provocaron repulsión de tan tiernos, aquella habitación parecía la de una niña pequeña, era color durazno, la cama se encontraba junto a la ventana, frente a ella un escritorio y a un lado un librero, había dos estantes a la izquierda de la ventana con otros peluches mas, pero lo que mas perturbó al zorro era el olor, olia a fresas frescas, era el mismo del de aquella jovensita.

Niara?...Niara! –despertó por completo y se cayó en cuenta de todo - esta mal que esté aquí, tengo que irme rápido y patearle el trasero a Naruto por imbecil. – pero apenas se levanto a la habitación entro la joven.  
-ki-chan! Ya despertaste traviezo! – fue corriendo hasta Kurama y lo abrazo con fuerza, el zorrito casi se desmayó otra vez, pero supo controlarce y se dejó querer, la verdad jamas lo habían estrujado de esa manera y mucho menos, una humana, asi que la sensación era agradable y nueva.  
-ki-chan veo que estas mejor – le sonrio tiernamente –te dare un baño y después comeremos algo esta bien?- Kurama estaba perdido en sus pensamientos (es una humana linda, pensé que todos eran raros como Naruto, creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto….emmm que?)  
-bien! Prepararé la tina chiquito lindo – abrió la puerta blanca que daba al baño en su habitación y comenzó a sonar el agua llenando la tina.  
-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Ya fue suficiente, soy Kurama, el zorro de las nueve colas, creación del sabio de los seis caminos y no voi a dejar que una niña cualquiera me haga su mascota y me ponga un nombre ridículo y cuando estuvo a punto de tirarse por la ventana…  
-ki-chan! Nooooo! Que haces? Puedes lastimarte, ven conmigo vamos a tomar un baño…(diablos! En que me metiste Naruto idiota)  
-el agua esta caliente asi que no te preocupes, se siente rico – metio al zorrito a la tina – espera un minuto…- la chica cerro la cortina de baño dejando a Kurama dentro del agua que apenas le cubria las patitas –(y ahora que quiere ésta chica, traerme un patito de hule?)-Niara abrió la cortina y para infarto del kyubi ella ya no tenia nada de ropa puesta, la joven entro a la tina mientras su peluda mascota la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta parecía que brillaban, lo levanto del agua y lo subio a su regazo el agua apenas la cubria de la cintura por lo que sus senos estaban expuestos a la mirada curiosa y penetrante de Kurama...comenzo a acariciarlo y ponerle un poco de shampoo en el pelo, asi mismo con las manos lo frotaba para que comenzara a hacer espuma, el zorro estaba que se moria, no sabia exactamente que era aquella sensación, pero lo hacia no querer dejar de mirar a aquel angel que lo acariciaba con tanta ternura, ella sonreía y tarareaba una linda canción. La chica de pronto acerco mas al zorrito contra ella envolviéndolo en un delicado abrazo que hizo que kurama se destensara y se dejara hacer lo que ella quisiera pero fue tan cercano el abrazo que la nariz del zorro quedo junto a uno de los pezones de la chica y por instinto kurama abrió el ocico…cuando estuvo a punto de morder aquel manjar un cosquilleo en su oreja lo alertó entonces se dio cuenta del peligro que corria pero en su prisión no fue capaz de hacer nada para evitar aquel inevitable final…y entonces en solo unos segundos, una nuve blanca cubrió aquel modesto bañito, el agua de la tina se derramó y el humo se dispersó lentamente mostrando a una ruborizada jovensita abrazada de un apuesto y desnudo joven que tenía sumergida la boca en uno de los pechos de ella…

continuara… :v


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarta sensual parte :L**

_Éste capitulo se lo dedico a mi gato "Coco" qué por alguna razón jamas volvió a casa :(_

_ los personajes blablablá son de kishi sensei :3_

-Qu-qu…-Niara quedó en blanco, tenía sobre ella a un hombre desnudo y encima mordiéndole los pechos y por mas que trataba de pensar como rayos había llegado a ésa situación simplemente no podía pensar otra que…-que apuesto es.  
Ambos estaban rojos y ninguno movia un musculo, Kurama por su parte quedo quieto tratando se pensar como salir de ese lio mientras sus afilados dientes seguían mordiendo delicadamente a la joven Niara, los segundos pasaban y aquello era cada vez mas incomodo, sus corazones latian rápido, el zorro comenzó a notar como el pecho de Niara subia y bajaba cada vez con mas intensidad asi que por fin decidio actuar no sin antes terminar lo que había empezado…ése maldito instinto salvaje que tenia….sacó la lengua y dio una pequeña probada ocasionando que la joven brincara un poco en su lugar, se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza y se desmallara.

-bien, ahora podremos salir de aquí!- cargó a Niara y la llevó hasta su cama, pasaron unos minutos que el zorro se quedo mirándola entre inquieto y perturbado, verla ahí desnuda, el igual, sentía que algo mas debía pasar pero realmente no sabia como hacerlo y simplemente después de mucha confusión mental tomo unas sabanas de la cama se las hecho en cima y salio como alma que lleva el diablo para buscar a Naruto y partirle la cara por tan semejante error que había cometido.

-mhhhp! Se perfectamente que no eres el original Naruto, debes dejar de hacer eso, si hay una crisis nos meteras en problemas, ven ahora mismo a la oficina  
-pero shikamaru! – sonaba como perrito regañado.  
-nada! No es posible eres el hokage, no puedes hacer estas cosas, que irresponsble eres, mírame, me estoy muriendo por ésta maldita gripe y aun asi vine a trabajar  
-ahhh ya veo – dijo Naruto con una cruel sonrisa – entonces, aun estando enfermo estas aquí…yyy temari lo sabe? Ha?  
-hijo de…  
-vamos shikamaru, tu esposa se preocurá por ti si no te encuentra hehehe debes volver a casa y tomar leche caliente o algo asi  
-ni creas que te libraras de mi tan rápido – pero en ese momento la puerta se asoto contra la pared haciendo un gran estruendo y una rubia furiosa entro de golpe a la oficina.  
-SHIKAMARU NARA! –grito Temari imponiendo su presencia  
-Te-Temari!…aghh en que problema me meti…  
-si mal no recuerdo te deje acostado y descansando en casa, quieres decirme que demonios haces en el trabajo?  
-emm pues yo,  
-nada vienes conmigo ahora mismo!  
-oye no es para que me gri….  
-shikamaru hasle caso a tu mujer, te hara bien, debes reposar, es mas soy hokage o no? Tomate tres días libres para que te mejores de acuerdo?  
-ehh? Oye no!  
-que considerado hokage sama- sonrio Temari agradecida.  
-maldito pero me las cobrare cuando vuelva…  
-hehe adiós recupérate !- el hokage de nuevo se salía con las suyas, mientras tanto en su casa Naruto estaba acurrucado en la cama con Hinata, era un momento perfecto, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenían tan grato momento y asi permanecieron, Hinata estaba montada sobre Naruto jugando y riendo con el hasta que cierto intruso los interrumpió bajándolos de su nube.

-oyeeeee Narutooooo!  
-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Hinata grito con fuerza pues ambos estaban desnudos – quien eres? – se bajó de Naruto y se cubrió con la sabanas, el hokage por otra parte lo reconoció enseguida y comenzó a burlarse.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA,que te paso?, donde dejaste tu ropa y porque estas mojado?, te dije que no te metieras en problemas Kurama…-Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y la boca… que había dicho su esposo?  
-ku-kurama?, tu eres kurama? Pero como? Naruto! Que has estado haciendo?  
-hehe tranquila Hinata pues es lo que ves, ahora kurama puede andar libre y tranquilo como nosotros, aunque aun me pregunto que haces envuelto en una sabana JAJAJAJA.  
-CALLATE IDIOTAAA! No sabes en el lio que me metiste!  
-yoo? Pero si yo llevo aquí horas, no me vengas con que yo te meti en problemas zorro idiota!  
-basta los dos! Kurama sal de mi habitación! – gritó colorada Hinata cubriéndose lo mas que podía.  
-ya escuchaste kurama vete que interrumpes!  
-y tu vas con el Naruto!  
-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA eso te pasa por baboso JAJAJAJAJA  
-pero Hinata! –replico Naruto sonando como niño regañado y haciendo pucheros – yo quiero mas cuchi chuchi!  
-nada de cuchi cuchi, primero aregla el problema de kurama y después veremos!- trataba de sonar lo mas molesta posible y valla que lo estaba, pero se sentía mal de hablarle asi a su esposo, sin embargo el embarasoso momento la hizo sacar su lado sangre Hyuga.-FUERAAAAAA.  
Y asi Naruto y kurama fueron lanzados de la habitación, ambos solo con unas mantas encima que apenas les cubrían el tesoro, subieron al techo y después de un incomodo silencio Naruto se decidió a hablar.

-huuuuum, y bien? Que sucedió zorro mete la pata!  
-ggrrrr, pues digamos que conocí a alguien….-Naruto lo miró un momento y se dio cuenta que kurama tenia la mirada baja y algo triste.  
-y….ese alguien es…una chica?...-otro silencio incomodo se dejo caer sobre ellos pero esta vez fue kurama quien lo rompió.  
-pues, si, algo asi, ella…me ayudo…yo me tranforme en zorro de nuevo pero…por suerte ..creo, tu maldito jutsu me volvió un tierno y pequeño zorrito del tamaño de una RATA!  
-huh? Tan pequeño? Hummmm, ya veo, y dime que pasó con esa chica, como se llama? Donde vive? Es hermosa?, la besaste?  
-YA CALLATE TARADO! – naruto comenzaba a cabrearlo con tanta indiscreción y es que, por mas que haya madurado, en el fondo seguía siendo un caso.- Su nombre es Niara y es…como decirlo..mmm es como Hinata…- Naruto lo miro con interrogación al principio pero después de un segundo sonrio levemente.  
-ya veo, debe ser una chica bastante hermosa y gentil…  
-si, lo es, ammm oye crio, dime una cosa…como es eso?  
-eso? De que hablas?  
-si, eso, que sientes cuando, ves a tu esposa?  
-hehe pues – miro al cielo con una sonrisa…sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, brillo que kurama noto en seguida.- cuando la miro, siento que…no hay nada mas hermoso que ella, siento…que el mundo puede acabarce a nuestro alrededor y no importaría porque estoy con ella…-Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento pero reacciono al escuchar al zorro suspirando.  
-huuuum, aahh! Entonces eso se siente…  
-sabes kurama?si quieres mi consejo…no esperes mucho para decirle lo que sientes, ya vez lo que paso conmigo…casi la perdi para siempre, solo piénsalo…  
-eh? Y quien dice que siento algo por ella animal! Grrrr- se levantó molesto y sonrojado y al tratar de saltar por el techo para irce la nube blanca volvió a envolver a kurama y un pequeño zorrito se alejo de prisa ante la mirada de Naruto.  
-en verdad que me he metido en una buena esta vez…que haras kurama? Y mas importante…Hinata querrá cuchi cuchi de nuevo?- se dijo triste el hokage.

continuara xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinta parte :O**

_Éste capítulo lo dedico a Winshbone, mi perrito enano, que fue raptado por mi fea prima :'v_

_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del troll Masashi Fukushima :v digo Kishimoto :V_

-Hinataaaaaa, habre la puertaaaaa! Hinataaaaa – lloraba Naruto fuera de su habitación.  
-no quiero!- dijo tajante su esposa.  
-Hinataaaaaa! HINATAAAA CHAAANNN – su llanto era mas cada vez mas lastimoso y eso provocaba mucha ternura y una risita juguetona en Hinata pero después de semejante bochorno que su esposo le habían hecho pasar no hiba a perdonarlo tan fácil.  
-Naruto primero debes ayudar a Kurama, traerme algunos dangos mochi y ya veremos que pasa.  
-de verdad? Y cuando haga todo eso, me dejaras entrar y continuar con lo que nos quedamos?–un brillo de esperanza se dejo ver en sus ojos.  
-YA VEREMOS DIJE!  
-aaaghhhh! Esta bien esta bien hehe, ammm pero hinataaaaa! Mi ropa esta en la habitación, al menos déjame entrar por ella – Naruto seguía cubierto solo con una sabana que lo cubria del ombligo a un poco arriba de las rodillas y claro no hiba a salir asi a la calle.  
-Hinata? No me dejaras salir asi no?, todos verán mis encantos – dijo burlon el rubio pero Hinata no respondió mas.  
-Hinata?...Hinataaaaaa!...mmmhp! bien ya entendí, hare el ridículo , pero mas vale encontrarte desnuda y con un plato de ramen caliente cuando vuelva!- y asi con toda cautela salio de su casa para conseguir el encargo de su esposa.

Kurama corria aun algo sonrojado perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-jej, ése tarado, decir que me gusta esa humana, soy un ser superior, la devoraría en un segundo, podría tenerla de esclava si quisiera…y asi ella prepararía ricos dangos para mi todos los días y cada vez que esos dangos me hagan daño ella podría…cuidar de mi y me rascaría la barriga y me miraría de "ésa forma" y me sonreiría y….-en su mente se imagino al principio como una zorro de 100 metros de altura pero entonces vino a la mente su forma humana y a aquella joven cerca de el a punto de besar sus labios.  
-pero que rayos estoy pensando, grrr debo verla y …bueno solo vere que esté bien y me largo cazar lagartijas o algo.- kurama llego a la casa de Niara, esperaba encontrarla tendida en la cama como la dejo pero ella no se encontraba ahí, el zorrito entro por la ventana con mucho cuidado e inspecciono el lugar, se metio al baño y vio la tina que le recordó aquel penoso momento, su nariz comenzó a sangrar cuando se le vino a la mente la mordida que le había propinado a la chica y decidio mandar todo al diablo y jamas volver pero fue sujetado por la espalda y alzado en el aire.

-ki-chan! Donde estabas, me preocupaste amiguito!, no tienes idea del sueño tan loco que tuve parece que me quede dormida cuando hiba a bañarte y cuando desperté ya no estabas, crei que habias escapado –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Niara- sabes? Vivo aquí yo sola, mi abuela murió hace un par de años asi que no tengo nadie que me acompañe, no vuelvas a dejarme zorrito inquieto – su confesión le había pegado a kurama, después del sabio el zorro jamas se había preocupado por alguien hasta que llegó Naruto claro, fuera de eso no le había prestado atención a sentimiento alguno, kurama se había identificado con Naruto por eso, su soledad , pero ahora el mismo Naruto tenia ya una familia propia que lo amaba y lo acompañaba, asi que entendia muy bien a Niara, ella lo abrazo con ternura como no queriendo dejarlo ir y el zorrito solo pudo pensar…-no te preocupes no me iré.

Naruto estaba escondido entre las ramas de un árbol de sakuras a un lado de la tienda mas grande de dangos del otro lado de la aldea, eran tres en total en toda la aldea. Se mordía las uñas preocupado, había mucha gente adentro, era un lugar grande y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, no podía entrar ahí sin ser visto y entonces tubo la mejor idea del mundo, era o no el hijo del rayo amarillo?, claro, la velocidad era su mejor amiga!

-es perfecto! Voi como rayo salgo igual, nadie lo notara! Perfecto perfecto!- gritó el hokage, abajo del árbol iban pasando algunas personas que lo escucharon.  
\- mmm? Naruto? – Sakura dio un fuerte golpe al árbol provocando la caída inminente de su amigo.  
-haaaaayyy tai tai! – se sobaba el trasero Naruto, todos en el local lo miraron y se sonrojaron pero aguantaron la risa, era el hokage y no fuera de malas que les pateara el trasero a todos.  
-SAKURAAAAAA QUE HAS HECHO? – Pero no venia sola.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Naruto, digo hokage sama que haces vestido asi, JAJAJAJA – reia Ino fuertemente  
-Callateee oxigenadaaaa! Que llamas más la atención! – gritó Naruto aturdido  
-que te pasa baka es natural! No como el tuyo rayito de sol!  
-ya basta ustedes dos – dijo sakura enojada – óyeme me puedes decir porque no tienes ropa?, porque no estas en la oficina? Y que hacias arriba de ese árbol?  
-ammmm antes que nada vámonos de aquí que ya me arte que todos me vean quieren? – fueron a la casa de Ino y Sai.  
-oye hokage sama! Te traje algo de ropa de Sai, espero que te quede bien-dijo ino entregándole unos pantalones negros y una camisa en red sin mangas que le llegaba al ombligo.  
-Ino….  
-dime hokame sama –con una sonrisa  
-no tienes algo menos…como decirlo…menos Sai…  
-a que te refieres? – dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados y los dientes algo apretados simulando una sonrisa  
-etoo, algo que sea menos ga…-despues de aquello Naruto fue lanzado a golpes fuera de la casa de Ino con las palabras "y ni esperes regalo de navidad de nuestra parte idiota". Asi que fue con sakura hasta su casa, sasuke estaba de misión y tardaría en volver, y sarada estaba de excursión con sus compañeros de clase junto a Shino sensei asi que se encontraban solos.

-me lleva, hoy no ha sido mi dia para nada…  
-no se que has estado haciendo pero parece que asi es, no se te quita lo tonto Naruto-le dijo mientras le entregaba algo de ropa de sasuke-bien cuéntamelo todo y vere si te puedo ayudar!  
Naruto le conto del jutsu, de kurama, el lio que se traía con la humana y el lio que tenia el con hinata si no hacia lo que le pidió.  
JAJAJAJAJAJA eso te pasa por no ir a trabajar, eres un irresponsable, pobre Hinata…  
-oyeee llevo cuatro meses trabajando sin parar, me merecia un descanso, un dia sakura un diaa!  
-bien, tienes razón, pero no hacia falta que mintieras o te escaparas solo tenias que pedirlo baka!  
-creo que tienes razón hehe  
\- y esta lo de kurama, valla que lo hiciste en grande con ese tema, que pasara si el kyubi se enamora de un humano? Te has puesto a pensar en eso?, y como reaccionara ella al enterarce?  
-ese es el problema…pero ya vere que hacer…te importa si me doy un baño sakura? Estoy del asco y no quiero estar asi cuando vuelva con Hinata…  
-si adelante.-Naruto entro en aquel hermoso y limpio baño de los uchiha, se ducho rápido pues no quería perder mas tiempo, quería ayudar a kurama y volver con Hinata, aun tenían tiempo para estar juntos, su clon seguía en la oficina, sus hijos de paseo le dio tres días de descanso a shikamaru,,, se enredo una pequeña toalla en la cintura y salió del baño para buscar la ropa que sakura le dio y había dejado en el sofá.

-Sakura ya volví a casa – dijo sasuke cerrando tras de si la puerta de entrada –Sakura?...eh?...-sasuke se quedo de pie mirando a naruto con unos ojos de …como decirlo…  
-YO… TE …MATO… NA-RU-TO  
-he?...  
-sasuke! Ya volviste! –dijo sakura sonriendo, hasta que noto la gravedad de la situación. –sa-sasuke…  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – y asi, el hokage salió volando de la residencia uchiha y si no fuera porque estaba mojado, estaría prendido en llamas., apenas se salvó la toallita que tenia enredada en la cintura para cubrirlo, cayó en una fuente cerca del parque de cerezos donde por suerte no había mas que unos cuantos pajarillos y otros animales cerca, se quedó ahí un rato pensando como haría en adelante…-mmmhummmm ya todo lo malo me pasó hoy, pero quería vacaciones…  
Mientras tanto kurama disfrutaba de un rico baño (nuevamente) junto a Niara, el zorro esta vez se dejó querer y consentir, decidio ya no discutir con el mismo de nuevo, le agradaba estar con ella y con ella se quedaría, pero seguíaalgo angustiado por la transformación, si ocurria de nuevo, ella pensaría que era un degenerado o algo peor, pero por eso se preocuparía después, ahora estaba demasiado ocupado en lo pechos de su "dueña" para pensar mas.

continuara :L


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexta parte :V**

**Dedicado a **  
** Berenice Solis Solorzano**  
** Rosa Gloria Chan Chan**  
** Cristina Rodriguez**  
** Yami Gonzales Meza**  
** Laura Winnipeg**  
** Sherzade Bribane**  
** Cecy De Leon**

:)

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de mi señor don Tio Masashi Kishimoto *O*_

-Carajo, empieza a anochecer y no he conseguido esos dulces, además no se donde esta kurama y si no llego con buenas noticias Hinata me va a mandar a dormir con Akamaru!  
-guafff guafff  
-si si con Akamaru  
-guuuuuaf!  
-he?...a hola akamaru!  
-heyyy, akamaru! Que haces ahí? –decia kiba acercándose a la fuente a mitad del parque.  
-Kibaaaaa, dime por favor que tienes ropa extra contigo!- le imploraba Naruto a su amigo que lo vio extrañado.  
-y tu que rayos haces metido en la fuente a éstas horas?  
-a pues me dio calor sabes? Y quise venir a darme un baño…  
-pero que no tienes un gran y lindo baño en tu casa?  
-idiotaaaa! Que no ves que estoy en problemas, anda dame tu capa para vestirme.  
Kiba le dio su capa larga color café a Naruto y este por fin salio de su refrescante baño, kiba aun lo veía con expectación…  
-y dime Hokage sama, puedo ayudarte en algo jajajaja!- naruto lo miró con severidad pero decidio que si, pordía ser de ayuda.  
-pues veras kiba, necesito saber de algún lugar donde vendan dango, los lugares que visite son muy concurridos y por ciertas razones no puedo ir…sabes de algún lugar, no se?-naruto se quedo esperando una respuesta.  
-pues si buscas un lugar no muy grande puedes ir a Hachi Dango es un pequeño lugarsillo no muy lejos de aquí es a un par de manzanas, puedes ir y pedirle a la chica que atiende que te cocine, ella atiende aunque este cerrado el lugar.  
-exelente Kiba, gracias- se dirigio entonces al lugar donde kiba le había dicho, naruto dio en seguida con la pequeña casita y aunque estaba cerrado lo que kiba le había dicho lo animó- genial, solo basta que toque la puerta y le diga a la joven que prepare unos dangos y listo solo faltara encontrar a ése zorro busca pleitos…asi podre volver con Hinata y jijijiji…veamos…- naruto tocó la puerta y no recivio respuesta…-vamos habran!- tocó dos veces…tres…-pero que carajos! Tengo prisa… solo llevo una capa si alguien me ve asi me meteré en problemas…-cuatro, diez…- bien basta! – subió al techo de la casa y se acercó y asomó a la ventana de la habitación que se dejaba ver al frente.  
-ammmm he?...-pero valla sorpresa, había una joven acostada en su cama y junto a ella kurama, acurrucado en el pecho de la chica –si será!, zorro desgraciado me dijo que no sentía nada por ella! Que descaro!, pero por otro lado… se ve tranquilo…hasta luce feliz, deveria dejarlo, pero haaaaa! Si no vuelvo con los dangos Hinata no me dejara ni tocarla!, no puede ser! – dijo entre sollozos el hokage- al diablo, necesito esos dulces!  
Naruto entonces tocó la ventana muy fuerte a propósito provocando que la joven despertara y entonces rápidamente volvió a tocar la puerta, Niara despertó junto con kurama, bajó sujetando a su zorro en brazos y abrió la puerta con la sorpresa de que el mismísimo hokage estaba en la entrada, aunque lo que mas le llamo la antencion fue ver que iba descalzo y totalmente cubierto con una sucia y maloliente capa café.  
-kurama y naruto intercambiaron miradas, naruto de "te encontré desgraciado" y kurama de "y tu que mierda haces aquí?"  
-hokage sama! O dios que impresión no puedo creer que esté aquí- dijo algo asustada la chica medio areglandose el modesto vestido azul que llevaba puesto.  
-hehe si, veras, necesito un favor y es urgente de veras!, podrias preparar algo de dango? Te pagaré el doble, el triple! Pero de verdad lo necesito es cosa de vida o muerte!  
kurama tenia el ocico abierto pensando(a este idiota le volvieron a negar el sexo jajajaja) y es que asi era, cada que naruto metia la pata, Hinata lo castigaba sin "cena" y solo si cumplia lo que le pedía accedería …y asi naruto estaba por toda la aldea buscando una sandia en invierno, fresas en otoño, cañas de azúcar en primavera…ni hablar, la regaba muy seguido.

-s-si hokage sama con mucho gusto! Por favor pase y tome asiento en seguida lo preparo, le molesta si dejo a mi zorrito en el sofá? No hará nada malo lo prometo!- dijo la chica inclinándose para la petición.  
-adelante, esta bien, he lidiado con zorros toda mi vida y éste se me hace "muy familiarrr" –dijo naruto mirando con aburrimiento a kurama quien le devolvió la mirada y le sacó la lengua.  
-arigato!- dijo la chica y se metio a la cocina, dejando solos a jinchuriki y bijuu, ellos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

-zorro hijo de…  
-cierra la boca ninfomano enfermoooo!  
-no soy ningún ninfomano! Tu que carajos haces aquí? Es ella de quien me hablaste no?  
-si es ella y que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mis colas!  
-yo no dije nada de tus colas zorro asqueroso!, al menos dime su nombre o cuantos años tiene…  
-grrrrr se llama Niara y tiene…ammm tiene…no se cuantos años tiene…-dijo kurama tratando de sonar lo mas inteligente posible  
-eres un idiota de veras! – ammm señorita – dijo naruto levantando la voz para que Niara lo escuchara desde la cocina- podrias decirme tu edad por favor?  
-mi edad?, si señor tengo 17 años de edad- dijo la chica siguiendo con lo suyo.  
-MALDITO ZORRO PERVERTIDOOOOO ES MENOR DE EDAD! QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDOLE! ERES UN COMPLETO DEGENERADO!  
-CALLATEEEE Y YO QUE HIBA A SABER? ESTA BASTANTE DESARROLLADITA!  
-COMO QUE DESARROLLADITA? ERES UN CERDO NO ME DIGAS QUE?

-hokage sama ocurre algo?- salio Niara de la cocina asomándose por una cortina.  
-ahahaha n-no no pasa nada pequeña, ya están los dulces? – dijo naruto cerrando los ojos y simulando una sonrisa  
-haha no hokage sama falta un rato, por favor tenga pasiencia, le prometo que son los mejores dangos de la aldea –dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a la cocina.

-y bien que planeas hacer kurama?  
-no lo se, sigo en eso, además no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer…yo no podría…

pero en ese momento la oreja le comenzó a dar comezón.

-maldicion maldición! Sucederá de nuevo naruto!  
-mierda!, que hacemos?  
-no se tu eres el hokage idiota! Que no te entrenaste para emergencias?  
-si, pero no para éste tipo de "emergencias"  
y entonces una nuve envolvió a kurama.

-hokame sama, no me dijo de que tipo de dango queri…a?  
-Niara te llamas no?, hehe mira el es mi…mi escolta! Mi escolta, se llama Kurama…sa-saluda Kurama!-naruto no supo que otra cosa decir.  
-s-si yo soy la escolta del hokage, kurama mucho gusto!- se levanto el zorro para saludar a Niara olvidando completamente el hecho de que estaba totalmente desnudo.  
-ha?  
y entonces una ráfaga de viento fuerte entro por la ventana levantando la capa de naruto, dejando ésta abierta.  
ha….ha?  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito la chica y casi cayó al suelo solo porque kurama la atrapó, ella se había desmayado.

-ya vez lo que provocas kurama?  
-yo? Puedes decirme que rayos haces desnudo hokage de mierda?  
-eso no te importa zorro apestoso, por tu culpa mi salvación se desmayó, hinata me mandara al diablo otra vez- naruto estaba mas que triste, pensar que pasaría la noche durmiendo en el sofá si bien le iba no era para menos.

-bien, esto aremos tu quédate a cuidar a Niara, le dijimos que era mi escolta asi que no creo que se altere mas, mientras tanto yo volveré a casa a tejer o algo…  
-pobre de Hinata, tener que agunatar a un enfermo del sexo debe ser difícil…  
-te dije que no soy un enfermo pedazo de…además, si supieras lo que es eso, estarías como yo de veras! Y mas con la persona a la que amas!  
-si como no!- dijo enfadado el kiuby…-al final, naruto fue a casa, se vistió y mando a un clon con ropa para kurama, el hokage pudo dormir en su habitación pero en abstinencia pues no había logrado nada de lo que Hinata le había dicho…mientras tanto kurama llevo a Niara a su habitación y la recostó en la cama, se sento en una sillita de madera junto a ella y se quedó observándola por un largo rato pensando en lo que naruto le había dicho (si supieras lo que es eso estarías como yo)  
-el sexo será como el dice?, será tan…satisfactorio?...( y mas con la persona a la que amas)  
se quedó mirando y mirando a Niara embelesado…tocó sus labios con uno de sus dedos y en seguida los de ella…-tal vez no seria capaz de…llegar a eso…pero…al menos…- y entonces poco a poco, acerco sus labios a los de ella y conteniendo la respiración, le dio lo que para el fue la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida…un beso tan inocente…su corazón comenzó a palpitar inquieto y el mismo comenzó a temblar…(tal vez yo, en verdad me he…)

Aquella noche Kurama supo lo que era besar a un mujer…supo lo que era el amor…

continuara :'v


	7. Chapter 7

**Séptima Parte**

_Éste capitulo lo dedico a "Cuervo" un pajarillo todo feo que un dia me encontré y murió al dia siguiente arriba de la televisión :'v_

_ Los personajes, le pertenecen a alguien que no soy sho :'V Masashi Kishimoto._

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, de pronto sin darce cuenta, el zorro se encontraba sobre Niara, ella seguía desmayada pero parecía que estaba profunda y tranquilamente dormida…las cosquillas comenzaron a surgir en su estómago , entre abrió sus labios tratando de explorar el interior de aquellos pequeños y carnosos labios...cálido, demasiado, pero de pronto los labios de ella se movieron a la par que él, esto provocó que la paz que kurama sentía de repente se esfumara, abrió grandes los ojos, y se separó un poco, su corazón empezó a latir rápido al ver aquellos ojos abiertos mirándolo…lo veían con sorpresa mas no con miedo y entonces el silencio desapareció al escuchar su dulce voz.

-usted…usted es es aquel hombre que atendí en mi tienda antes no? –kurama no sabia que responder, por alguna extraña razón había perdido la voz por completo, como si no tuviera el control de su cuerpo.  
(habla es sólo una humana)  
-n-no me…no me había dicho que era escolta de hokage sama… porque?...  
pero por impulso el inquieto bijuu volvió a besarla, no sabia que otra cosa hacer, no pudo decir nada…Niara trató de quejarse pero era prisionera de kurama, y aunque trató de luchar, en realidad no le molestaba, tal vez era su naturaleza gentil o el hecho de que desde el momento que lo vio sentado con aquella expresión tas masculina y severa la había impactado, nunca antes miro a alguien como el, aquel ser tan imponente, tan apuesto y curioso a la vez…tan..tan, hermosas colas no eran algo de que preocuparce, puesto que después de todo lo sufrido en la guerra, muchas extraordinarias historias habían surgido y seres como el no eran comunes pero tampoco desconocidos…no le molestó en absoluto, tampoco era que la estuviesen obligando...pasaron unos minutos que ambos disfrutaron los besos dados y tal como una bestia salvaje el zorro comenzó poco a poco a perder el control, ya había pasado la pena y el miedo…quería mas, mas, pero fue detenido bruscamente por dos pequeñas manos que lo apartaron empujándolo por el pecho. El reaccionó y se levanto de inmediato con la cara baja.

-yo-yo, es que…amm el hokage me dejó a tu cuidado y, como ya estas bien me voi, lo…lo –curioso, aquel bijuu jamás había pedido disculpas en su vida- LO SIENTO! –dijo gritando se dio vuelta y tomó la perilla de la puerta.  
-por favor espere!...-Niara se levantó y fue corriendo hasta quedar a centimentros de el, no lo había notado pero…el era bastante alto y ella tan pequeña, en verdad se notaba la diferencia, aunque eso solo provocó mas ternura en kurama quien la vio aun mas inocente que antes, la chica puso ambas en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos muy sonrojada.  
-por favor no se valla, yo…quiero disculparme, he sido grosera con usted…  
-tu? Grosera?, niña valla si eres rara… aquí el grosero y patan fui yo… y de verdad tengo que irme  
-entonces he sido impertinente, déjeme remediar mi error, quiere ..gusta usted quedarce a cenar?- la verdad ella solo buscaba una excusa para que kurama se quedara.  
-haaa? Cenar…cenar…bueno, igual no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo el zorro con un dejo de triunfo en su tono de voz.  
-ho lo siento tanto, he olvidado que es escolta de hokage sama! Seguro que lo necesita, en verdad soy tonta, yo..  
-no no no el ya esta bastante grandesito, y puede cuidarce solo, no es tan idiota como parece su cara…bueno si, pero es fuerte asi que no te preocupes, me quedo a cenar.  
Niara sonrió tiernamente, éste gesto hizo que kurama se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado, una ecena mas que tierna.

-Hinata?  
-ya te dije que no!  
-ánda, poquito, un ratito…  
-NO  
-vamos nada mas la puntita y yaaaa!  
-QUE NO!  
-yo no tengo la culpa de que ése zorro pedófilo estuviera ahí y tampoco lo de la ropa eso fue tu culpa…(oh oh)  
-mi culpa?...mi culpa! –Dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca como de sonrisa…una vena trataba de saltarce de su frente. –Naruto no le guardaba secretos a su esposa claro le comento con lujo de detalle cierto incidente que había ocurrido…otra chica lo vió desnudo, complicó mas la situación de kurama y no consiguió los dulces que le pidieron a Hinata por supuesto le calaba mas que otra mujer haya contemplado sus frutos :v en serio se había metido en problemas…  
-no no no chiquita no es cierto! Tu fuiste un angel, mira que darme la oportunidad de volver a dormir en nuestra camita, no sabes lo linda, amable, gentil y hermosa que eres…de veras! Yo soy un tarado, un imbecil, un tonto por decir eso –decia el hokage tratando de sonar lo mas tierno posible.  
-Naruto…  
-s-si mi amor?  
-quiero chocolates…y mis dangos…haaa y un gran ramo de claveles  
-cl-claveles? En esta época del año?... –Hinata emanaba un aura asesina en esos momentos -si-si Hinata, y-yo los traeré a primera hora…  
-ya…  
-y-ya? A…ésta hora?, pero es muy…  
(mirada fulminante de Hinata)  
-ya voi preciosa! Te traeré hasta una sandia si tu quieres, ya vuelvo! Es mas no volveré si no traigo todo de acuerdo? TE AMOOOOOOOO  
Naruto salió volando de su casa esperando un milagro para conseguir todo lo encargado por Hinata, y debía conseguirlos si es que quería volver a dormir con su esposa de nuevo, miró al cielo con melancolía, (papá qué harías tu?)

Salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible a la tienda Yamanaka esperando que Ino ya lo hubiese perdonado, toco la puerta fuerte provocando que algunos vecinos se quejaran de lo tarde que era, un señora de la casa de enfrente le había aventado un zapato viejo cual gato escandaloso, por fin vio prenderse la luz de la entrada y de ella salió Sai.

-Oh hokage sama que pasa? Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
-Sai! Es una emergencia necesito claveles! Claveles blancos! Dime por favor que tienes esas flores, es de vida o muerte! –dijo el hokage con un dejo de angustia.  
-vida o muerte he?...si tuevieras el pene mas grande Hinata no te tendia como perro regañado todo el tiempo deverias complacerla mas, sabes?…  
-ah?...SAI IDIOTAAAA NO ESTOY PARA TUS ESTUPIDECES! COMO SI TU FUERAS TAN GENIAL MALNACIDO!  
-yo si complasco a mi esposa y jamas se ha quejado…  
-sai querido que pasa allá abajo?  
-sabes sai? Una vez partí la luna en dos….y si no fuera que tengo prisa en serio! En serio! Te juro que te partiría el cráneo en dos también….-naruto ya estaba mas que molesto pero no podía quedarce a discutir.  
-eso no ara que te cresca el pene naruto…  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-Naruto? –salio Ino con una bata puesta- que haces aquí a estas horas? De que hablan?  
-de penes-dijo sin expresión Sai  
-que?  
-no es verdad Ino, necesito claveles! Dime que tienes algunos por favor!  
-JAJAJAJAJA tu no tienes remedio, Hinata me encanta JAJAJA  
-tienes o no Ino?  
-ammm déjame ver espera –Ino volvió con un gran ramo de claveles blancos y un peluche de rana.- el peluche te lo doy, regalaselo a Hinata seguro te perdona mas rápido jeje  
-gracias Ino y disculpa lo que paso antes  
-no te preocupes tonto…Sai? Volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo? –guiñó un ojo  
-pero claro!  
(aaaagggg solo de imaginarlo, con esa mente tan rara que tiene…ewww) pensaba Naruto.  
-bien ahora vamos por los chocolates…

-l-la cena está lista –dijo tarareante Niara – siento que se haya hecho tan tarde.  
-tranquila –kurama miraba a otro lado, trataba de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas y la emoción en su voz- que cenaremos tengo hambre! –pero lo bestia nadie se lo quitaba…  
-etoo, es curry kurama kun…con arroz.  
-como dijiste?-el zorro la miró muy quieto, respirando lentamente…  
-que con arroz –repitio la chica  
-no no, antes que eso…  
-curry?  
-no niña donde repetias mi…  
-ku-kurama kun….  
Como explicar el sentimiento que golpeó a kurama en ése momento…el mismo no sabía, vino a su mente Hinata, como le hablaba a Naruto…cuantos años lo amó y la cordialidad con que lo trató siempre desde niño, saber que ella lo llamaba asi por que lo amaba…Naruto kun…NO, Niara estaba frente a el y lo había dicho, Kurama Kun, que hermoso sonaba en sus labios su nombre dicho de esa forma.  
-N-Niara…el curry huele muy bien…vamos a, cenar de…de una vez.  
-hi! –dijo la chica regalándole la mas tierna sonrisa que el había visto, ambos comenzaron a cenar, Niara le contaba de su vida que ella misma decía que no era tan interesante, quedó huérfana en la guerra, se quedó con su abuela quien le enseño el arte de cocinar y su abuela había fallecido hace tiempo, asi que ella vivía ahí sola, se había logrado mantener gracias a su local era realmente buena cocinando…  
-en verdad no es tan interesante mi vida como puede ver Kurama kun…  
-lo es en verdad…has sabido vivir tu sola desde pequeña es un gran logro, no te menosprecies…  
-gracias –sonrío –y digame que hay de su vida? Debe ser mas interesante que la mia seguro –rio un poco y cerro los ojos  
-pues…-no pudo pensar en otra cosa que el sufrimiento…perder al sabio que era el único humano que lo había entendido…tener que haber sido encerrado años, décadas, siglos, en contendor tras contenedor, con humanos insolentes que no lo respetaron jamás, fue maltratado y humillado, eso claro hasta que se entendió con Naruto, pero fuera de eso, siempre sufrió…puso su mirada en el plato ya vacío de curry y se quedó en silencio un momento con un rostro por de más triste y melancólico.  
-durante muchos, muchos años…sufrí…estuve solo y sin motivos para vivir…pero ahora es diferente…-levanto la mirada y puso sus ojos en los de Niara, se levantó de su silla y se puso a un lado de la chica que lo miraba con tristeza y curiosidad.  
-creo que ahora…podría –se acercó a su rostro –ser…feliz- ambos cerraron los ojos…y se dieron un tierno y calido beso, mientras afuera un fuerte viento azotaba las calles y a cierto rubio que corría por toda la aldea buscando chocolates…

Continuará :3 


	8. Chapter 8

**Octava parte :L**

_Éste capítulo lo dedico a Terry, mi perrito lindo que mi papá regaló u_u_

_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto san :v_

-Y donde rayos consigo chocolates a ésta hora?..haber haber…mmm tengo que darme perisa o jamás podré volver a casa- Naruto dio varias vueltas por la dulcería pero estaba cerrada, fue a tienda tras tienda pero todas cerradas, caminaba cabisbajo cerca de la academia cuando se encontró a konohamaru.

-Hokage sama!  
-oh? Konohamaru?, vamos tu puedes decirme naruto hehe  
-para nada, te ganaste el respeto de todos y por de mas el mio hermano!  
-gracias konohamaru!, oye te parecerá raro pero…sabes donde venden chocolates? Si es con nueces mejor a Hinata le encantan las nueces.  
-mm? Hinata te pidió chocolates a ésta hora?...mmm curioso,,,muy curioso… hehe- konohamaru miró a Naruto con cara de complicidad – que escondidito se lo tenían pillines!  
-he? De que hablas?  
-como que de que?, cada que haces una tontería te toca pedir disculpas pero ya no recuerdas la ultima vez que Hinata te pidió chocolates a horas de la madrugada?  
-mmmmmmm etooooo –Naruto no terminaba de digerir lo que konohamaru le había dicho cuando un regordete chouji pasaba por la academia.  
-hey chicos que hacen ahí?  
-chouji!-ritaron ambos a la vez  
-hokage sama he vuelto de la misión que me dejaste, llegue antes porque ya tenia hambre y no hiba a vivir solo de chocolates jajajaja  
-chocolates dijiste? –los ojos de naruto se iluminaron  
-tu tienes chocolates chouji san –dijo konohamaru  
-si gustan?  
-chouji! Amigo miooooo me has puesto un pie mas cerca de la salvación! Necesito chocolates para Hinata! Cuantos tienes?  
chouji sacó un par de cajas de su mochila –ésta es de chocolate con coco y ésta otra de chocolate y nuez toma la que gusten hokage sama, me agrada ayudar a mis amigos!  
-VICTORIAAAAA! Thank you chouji! Konohamaru recuerdame pagarle doble a chouji por su misión, ahora solo me faltan los dangos jijiji, y solo se me ocurre un lugar a donde ir.

Ambos seguían unidos en aquel beso que parecía eterno, los dos inexpertos en el amor, pero ansiosos de probar lo que seguía, no había palabras que decir en ese momento sus miradas lo decían todo, para el ella era un angel que vino a salvarlo de su soledad, para ella el su caballero fuerte y valiente que la protegería de todo. La levanto en brazos como ella llegó a hacerlo con el en modo zorro y subió con ella las escaleras hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta asi que solo dio un empujon con la pierna para cerrarla después de entrar, la recostó en aquella camita individual y aparto los peluches signo de su inocencia que estaba dejando atras. El se subio sobre ella y permaneció de rodillas, se agacho un poco para poco a poco desabrochar botón por botón el sencillo vestido que la cubría, un botón tras otro fue descubriendo sus pechos, su ombligo, ella respiraba con nerviosismo pero tal como el instinto salvaje lo dominaba supo que hacer ante aquella reacción de su angel, se acercó a su rostro y besó sus tiernos labios y con una sensualidad inpropia de su inocencia la joven arqueo el cuerpo y de esa forma profundiso el beso, logró controlarce lo suficiente para que kurama continuara con su labor, los botones terminaron en su vientre, entonces solo tubo que deslizar la falda del vestido para contemplar su hermosa figura, tan esbelta y ligera, usaba ropa blanca de encaje quien lo diría, ella usaba "ése tipo de ropa" kurama sonrió y el deceo se intensificó en sus ojos.

-n-no me mire de esa forma ku-kurama kun –trato de cubrir su pecho con ambas manos mientras sus mejillas se encendian, pero esto hizo que kurama perdiera mas el control y brutalmente le arrancó el sostén, pero se detuvo ahí, no quería asustarla,ella nuevamente quiso cubrirse pero tomo ambas manos y las puso detrás de su cabeza sobre la cama, la tenia como a una rehén, notó como el pecho de Niara subia y bajaba tal vez por el miedo o la ansiedad…quien sabe…los ojos del zorro se centraron en los pechos de Niara, los conocía pero quería probarlos mas aun, ésta vez no se conformaría con una pequeña mordida, bajó lentamente y con la lengua comenzó a lamer los pezones como quien come un helado, aquella acción hizo reacción en seguida un gemido salio desde el pecho hasta la boca de Niara, volvió a arquear la espalda y comenzó a jadear, kurama sabia que aquello le agradaba y pasó de una cosa a otra, empezó a succionar como si sorbiera una soda, kurama juraría que aquella piel sabia tan dulce como sus amados dangos, podría comerla todos los días y jamas enfermaría de esa forma podría satisfacer su hambre, saciarse hasta el cansancio…  
después de devorar sus pechos, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta su vientre, su lengua era su mejor amiga, notó que al llegar ahí y lamer Niara se torcia un poco  
-tienes cosquillas? Hehe que chiquilla tan curiosa…-dijo burlón.  
-por favor, ku-rama k-kun  
-esta bien, no te haré sufrir tanto…-y comenzó a descender hasta que notó cierta prenda hermosa pero que le estorbaba, Niara sujetó las sabanas fuertemente pues sabia lo que venia, kurama muy lento comenzó a bajar su prenda mas intima hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda, contemplo aquello con un brillo intenso en su mirada…aquel angel desnudo ante el, y pronto sería toda suya…  
se levanto únicamente para sacarse el su propia ropa, desabrocho la yukata dejando ver su bien formado torso, sus brazos fuertes…Niara lo veía apenada pero expectante…entonces kurama vio el deceo en aquellos preciosos ojos, y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, lo hizo lento, como le encantaba jugar a aquel zorro… se quito los gruesos pantalones y ropa interior dejando muda a Niara…la chica jamas había visto ni soñado eso, pero valla que le gustó. Ella se levanto un poco quedando en una sensual posición, kurama se monto de nuevo sobre ella, la tomo por el rostro y comenzó a besarla mas apasionadamente que antes, devoraba sus labios y cualquier intento de ella por decir o hacer algo eran detenidos por las leves y sexys mordidas que kurama le impartía.  
Se acostaron sobre la cama sin dejar de besarce y de a poco el calor los abrumó, ambos despedían pequeñas y brillantes gotas de sudor que solo hacia que se decearan mas, kurama no aguantaba, era tal la exitación, cortó el beso y entre jadeos la miró a los ojos, no hubo palabras…ella supo que quería decir esa mirada, y asintió con una timida sonrisa, el también sonrió, pegó su frente a la de ella y lentamente fue adentrándose a su cuerpo, quedó extaciado al ver el rostro de Niara, era una expresión de dolor y placer, kurama fue de lento a moderado apoyado en sus brazos, sus movimientos se hicieron mas intensos, en ningún momento dejo de ver aquel rostro angelical, sus expresiones, como abría la boca en señal de placer, en señal de dolor…notó un hilo de saliva salir de la boca de Niara, el con su lengua lo detuvo e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca…ella gemia y se apretaba de el poniendo sus manos en su espalda, empezaron a besarce nuevamente, ella encajó las uñas aun mas en su espalda aunando el placer de kurama quien ya estaba al borde del clímax, bastó que Niara encajara su rostro contra el pecho de el ahogando un gemido para que kurama le diera todo lo que tenia, se movio con fuerza y brutalidad, ya no tenia control y tras unos momentos asi, ambos se miraron y llegaron a un placentero y extraordinario orgasmo que los envolvió hasta que terminaron completamente agotados.  
Y afuera cierto hokage inoportuno tocando la puerta como idiota….

continuará :v no me maten por el lemonoso momento , hice lo que pude :V juas juas XD  
quedó cortito pero caluroson _ 


	9. Chapter 9

**Novena parte se acerca el final L**

_Dedicado a "Capuccino" mi gatito blanco y negro que fue brutalmente atacado por dos perros…T-T_

_ Los personajes no me pertenecen…bueno Naruto si :v lo tengo bajo mi cama 7u7, los demás son de Masashi Kishimoto :v_

-shhhhh no hagas ningún ruido –le susurraba al oído el zorro a niara mientras ella emitía una risita de complicidad.  
-kurama maldito se que están ahí! Habran!  
-seguro que si no le abrimos se artará y se larga!  
-KURAMAAAAA no seas desgraciadoooo!  
-K-kurama kun, será mejor que le abramos la puerta, es el hokage después de todo-niara sonaba preocupada asi que kurama no tubo de otra que levantarse muy a su pesar a abrirle al molesto de Naruto. Se puso solo su pantalón y bajó enojado a abrir…  
-Valla hasta que alguien se digna a abrir…-pero naruto fue interrumpido por un gran golpe en la cabeza.  
-MOCOSO INOPORTUNO! QUE NADIE TE ENSEÑÓ DISCRECION MALDITO HOKAGE DE MIERDA!  
-Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ME PUEDES HABLAR ASI ZORRO IDIOTA! …ah? O-oye kurama…y tu ropa? –Naruto entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer los del kyubi, una vena de molestia se dejó ver en la frente de Naruto al notar que kurama se ponía rojo como habanero y comenzaba a sudar…-ku-kurama no me digas que tu… -kurama cerro los ojos y volteó la cabeza haciéndose el ofendido.  
-que te importa….  
-QUE, QUE ME IMPORTA?  
-si, no te incumbe…  
-oye tarado te recuerdo que es una niña…y tu cuantos tienes,,como dosmil?  
-un par mas…-dijo con sarcasmo kurama  
-y tienes idea de lo que me harán los ancianos y consejeros si se enteran de esto?La abuela Tsunade seguro me mata. ..además, ella ya sabe quien eres? –buena pregunta, kurama no le había dicho nada a niara y no se había tomado la molestia de pensarlo hasta ese momento, cayó en cuenta de que tal vez había cometido un error…un hermoso y puede que hasta doloroso error…  
-humm, no, aun no lo sabe…Naruto ni se te ocurra decirle nada, yo mismo lo are cuando sea conveniente.  
-kurama no puedes mentirle asi, solo díselo aunque no estoy seguro de como valla a reaccionar…dile que baje, hay que hablarlo ahora mismo –Naruto se puso serio.  
-grrr bien, pero no vallas a ser indiscreto como acostumbras.  
Niara se vistió y bajó algo apenada las escaleras, por supuesto no estaba lista después de lo sucedido, de ver al hokage…se había acostado con su escolta, y el torpe salio con el dorso desnudo, que hiban a pensar de ella…  
-Ho-hokage sama, bienvenido nuevamente..pu-puedo ayudarle en algo?  
Naruto se acercó a ella y puso ambas manos en sus hombros –Niara tengo, algo importante que decirte…yo…yo….-el zorro temblaba ligeramente, no sabia como reaccionar si niara lo rechazaba solo esperaba que naruto no fuera un bruto al decirselo…-YO NECESITO QUE PREPARES UNA OREDEN DE DANGOS MOCHI PARA MI ESPOSA POR FAVOR!  
-como?...-dijo con voz baja la chica  
-que dijo éste? –kurama no caia en cuenta de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado –HIJO DE…  
-cl-claro hokage sama, no tardo nada…por favor espere… -la chica se fue totalmente apenada a la cocina y un dejo de DEJA VU e incomodidad llenó el hambiente. Ambos hombres se sentaron en el sofá uno junto al otro mirando al frente…kurama con mirada asesina y naruto con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.  
-es en serio Naruto?...  
-lo..siento….kurama, es que …en estos momentos…yo, le tengo mas miedo a Hinata que a ti...  
-pero si ella es un sol…no es violenta.  
-no dije que no lo fuera… pero como veo que ya probaste los placeres del amor ahora imagínate, pasar la eternidad sin hacer "eso"….  
el zorro tragó saliva y por un momento imaginó aquello…cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente.  
-no pues… si es cierto, ya te entiendo…  
-pero hablando en serio kurama…tienes que decírselo, hazlo de una vez, yo te daré apoyo moral hehe.  
-bien pero, no se te ocurra hablar, yo mismo se lo diré.-ambos permanecieron un rato mas en silencio hasta que la esbelta figura de Niara se dibujó en la cortina con una cajita de madera amarrada de un liston rojo en manos.  
-hokage sama, su orden esta lista, tenga…-le entregó la cajita, miró a kurama que estaba de pie junto a Naruto y se sonrojó, a Naruto esto le provocó ternura pues le recordaba a su esposa y a el de jóvenes, Hinata siempre se sonrojaba cuando lo veía, aun lo hacia después de tantos años…(éste tonto tiene suerte, igual que yo…) pensó Naruto, pero cayó de su nube y empujó a kurama delante de el, habían cosas que aclarar y ese era el momento de revelar todo…kurama tomó aire fuertemente y miró a Niara a los ojos…  
-Niara yo….tengo algo importante que decirte…yo…yo…ahh?-pero la comezón volvió…(PUUUUUF)  
una nubesita blanca llenó la salita Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó con la boca abierta, no pudo pasar en peor momento…  
-pero que?... dijo la chica cuando frente a ella en lugar de su apuesto príncipe, se encontraba su tierna mascota meneando sus colitas con la mirada puesta en el suelo.  
-ki-chan? –tenía en sus ojos confusión, pero no sentía miedo.  
-ammmm Niara, creo que tu y kurama tiene mucho que hablar…yo, yo los dejo solos…  
-heeeeeeeeeeee? –se giró tempestivamente el zorro hacia Naruto.-DIJISTE QUE ME DARIAS TU APOYO MORAL MALDITOOO!  
-si pero de lejitos kurama ahahaha que todo salga bien! Adiós!  
-AQUÍ DE LOS DOS LA BESTIA ERES TU HOKAGE DE MIERDAAAAAA! –Naruto desapareció, mientras que Niara permanecia estupefacta de pie mirando al zorro que consideraba su mascota y muchas cosas cruzaban por su mente…  
-yo, yo me acosté con….  
-es-esperaaa, yo…tengo que explicarte! Yo en realidad…  
-ki-chan…digo..kurama kun…etooo- la chica inspiró fuerte se agachó al nivel del zorrito y le sonrió con ternura.-LUCES TAN TIEEEEERNO! Wuaaaaaaaa! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TUUUU!...-lo levantó del piso y lo abrazó con fuerza, kurama quedó en shock se sentía flotar en un mundo rosa lleno de flores y dangos, Niara se sentó en el sofá y puso a kurama en sus piernas, éste salió de su sueño y la miró algo apenado por no haberle dicho la verdad antes, pero su angel seguía mirándolo con ternura, cosa que hizo que kurama se tranquilizara para poder contar su historia.  
-yo soy, el kyubi…el demonio que vivía en el interior de Naruto, hasta hace poco…vivía encerrado en su interior, pero el encontró la manera de darme un cuerpo humano y poder salir, para ser libre.-kurama hablaba y habla y cada palabra notaba mas en el rostroa de Niara que ella menos atención le prestaba, solo se limitaba a sonreir con dulzura, el finalmente terminó de hablar y se quedó mirándola esperando una respuesta.  
-kurama kun…qu-que sientes por mi?...  
-ah?...-el zorro permanecía en su regazo sus colas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro con velocidad, la pregunta le había llegado demasiado rápido y no sabia como explicarse –yo..bueno…tu, tu me…y yo te… pero cuando paso eso….yo hise y ..y tu me….- tomó valor y sus rojos y brillantes ojos la miraron con determinación para finalmente decir –YO TE AMO NIARA! – tras esto se sintió cohibido y volvió a agachar la mirada con preocupación, pero entonces la dulce joven lo levanto a la altura de su rostro y le regalo una tierna mirada.  
-yo, yo también te amo kurama kun –tras esto ambos se miraron fijamente y poco a poco la chica poso sus labios entre los bigotes de aquel pequeño zorrito que llevaba en brazos 3  
Por su parte Naruto miraba desde el techo de la casa de enfrente la tierna ecena con una sincera sonrisa, solo alcanzo a decir –awwwwwwwww  
-MALDITOS GATOS CALLENSEEE!-gritó la anciana que vivía junto a la casa de Niara, arrojando un feo y maloliente zapato a la cara de Naruto haciéndolo caer.- esto me pasa por metiche…pero bueno al menos ella lo entendió, ahora solo queda llevar todo esto a Hinata, aunque no importara mucho, cuando La vieja se entere de todo éste lio seguro va a matarme…

Eran ya las 7 am y Naruto volvia a casa, se encaminó por todo konoha con su ramo de flores, la caja de chocolates y la de dangos mochi…estaba perdido en sus pensamientos…(que dirá la abuela cuando se entere?, puede que nos mate a los dos…pero, tal ves le guste la idea… aunque no creo, seguro no llama pervertidos y nos rompe las costillas), el hokage no se daba cuenta que todo mundo lo veía con alegría y ternura.  
-miren va a llevarle flores y chocolates a Hinata sama  
-que dulce de su parte  
-el hokage puede ser muy romántico…

Sakura lo vio pasar muy pensativo y lento por la calle y miró lo que llevaba, le extraño bastante asi que fue antes que Naruto a su casa, Naruto tardó mas de lo que esperaba en llegar, sus hijos volverían al dia siguiente y el también tenia que volver a su oficina ese dia, que triste no pudo aprovechar de mucho el tiempo libre que tuvo, al llegar a casa se encontrpo con que Hinata ya no estaba, le había dejado el desayuno hecho y una notita en la mesa que decía "vuelvo mas tarde querido, no tardo, te amo"  
-puuufff, y yo que hago con todas estas cosas ahora?...-dejó todo sobre la mesa y se quedó en el techo de su casa esperando a su esposa. Mientras tanto por las calles de la aldea una simpática adolecente se paseaba feliz con un coqueto zorrito a su lado, todos los miraban con extrañeza, todo hiba bien hasta que Tsunade quien iba saliendo del bar del brazo de Hanabi Hyuga los miró cruzando la esquina.

-pero que es esto? – se preguntaba la princesa al notar las nueve colas que se movían sin cesar en el animalito, entonces Hanabi usó su byakugan y no daba crédito a lo que veía y peor aun que al seguirlos vieron como de repente una nube de humo rodeaba al zorro desapareciendo el y apareciendo un humano apuesto de melena roja, preservando sus colas, por suerte Niara llevaba consigo una Yukata que rápidamente y antes que el humo desapareciera se colocó el zorro  
-Tsunade sama, el…el es el kyubi! Dijo impresionada la chica  
-esto no puede ser, a menos que…ése crio! –no había problema en el hecho de que kurama pudiera andar libre lo que las sorprendió aun mas fue ver como esos dos se besaban tras un árbol a escondidas de la mayoría de los ojos, menos los de ellas, Tsunade se conocía a cada persona de la aldea y saía perfectamente que aquella jovencita era menor de edad.  
-tengo que hablar con Naruto inmediatamente!-dijo algo alarmada Tsunade, mientras Naruto esperaba nostálgico la llegada de su Hinata.

Continuará :L 


	10. Chapter 10

**Décima parte :B**

_Capítulo dedicado al mosquito que me tragué por accidente hace rato…_

_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación del ahora millonario Masashi Kishimoto :'L_

Tsunade estaba desconcertada y molesta como era posible?, seguramente ése zorro se estaba aprovechando de la jovensita y asi seguiría de "flor en flor" jugando con su forma humana, pero Naruto la iba a oir. Tsunade entró a la oficina del hokage y se encontró a Naruto sentado en su escritorio leyendo algo en su computadora.

-Uzumki Naruto! –sopló con violencia la princesa- tenemos que hablar! –el clon se levantó estrepitosamente de su silla al ver la cara de enfado de la ex hokage, por supuesto estaba enterado de todo lo sucedido y era cuestión de tiempo para que ella llegara a su oficina…Naruto estaba preparado para morir.  
-bueno…tuve una buena vida…al menos no moriré virgen como Kiba –decia el hokage  
-me puedes explicar como lograste que kurama saliera de tu cuerpo y se volviera humano? Y porque está saliendo con una niña?  
-para empezar mi defensa abuela….ya casi cumple 18 años (BAAAANGG…MALA RESPUESTA)  
-MOCOSO IDIOTA ¡! Que sentirías si Himawari tuviera 17 años y estuviera saliendo con un zorro endemoniado y pervertido?  
-mmmm bueno en primer lugar eso sobre mi cadáver y por supuesto no con kurama….pero abuela, ellos….ellos se aman!- la convicción con que lo dijo, hizo que la quinta se sorprendiera y por un momento recapitulara toda la situación, tal vez era cierto, kurama se había enamorado y la adolecente también lo amaba, pero el era…  
-esucuha abuela, la verdad no pensé que las cosas se complicarían tanto –Naruto comenzó a rascarse la nuca tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a la quinta sin provocar su furia –vi lo que ocurrió y …bueno ellos …am sólo sucedió, las cosas, …entre ellos se dieron…y etooo Kurama no pretendía solo acostarse con ella…y (BAAANG…OTRA MALA RESPUESTA :V)  
-que has dicho?- la quinta se quedó petrificada conteniendo la respiración, había escuchado bien?  
(felicidades Naruto, la has vuelto a hacer…mamá, papá, ero sennin , Neji, los veré pronto) abuela Tsunade…n-no te quedes asi, sin decirme nada…al menos golpéame o algo…-el miedo en Naruto crecía a cada segundo que la princesa callaba, hasta que después de unos apanicantes y largos dos minutos la vieja se dignó a hablar.  
\- tienes la más mínima idea de lo que significa eso Naruto?  
-pues… hablando serios…creo que ya se por donde vas hehe…-dijo con nerviosismo el séptimo.

Hinata hiba saliendo del hospital al lado de Sakura cuando su hermana las interceptó  
-Hermana! Te tengo la noticia del año!-Hanabi no podía ocultar su emoción  
-que sucede Hanabi? –dijeron ambas mujeres a la vez  
-pues verás, iba saliendo del bar junto a Tsunade sama cuando…  
-he? Y tu que hacías en un bar hermana?  
-ha?...etoooo, pues… oye no me cambies el tema!- se ruborizó Hanabi –mi vida no es un cuento de hadas como la tuya hum! –se giró molesta pero siguió con el tema. –Tsunade sama y yo vimos al kyubi besuqueándose con una chica! La quinta se puso como el diablo cuando los vió, jiji creo que hokage sama se metió en problemas hermanita.  
-ho noo! Naruto, le dije que areglara todo esto pronto!  
-Hinata no es tu culpa –Sakura trataba de apoyar lo mas que podía a Hinata  
-otra cosa hermana, que haces aquí? Te sientes mal o algo?, no es nada malo o si?  
-he?, amm no Hanabi te tengo noticias hermana! –decía emocionada Hinata-verás…

Muy bien Naruto eso aremos!, tu busca a kurama y Niara yo prepararé todo…lo siento por esos dos pero esto solo tiene una solución. Entonces Naruto clon salió a buscar a los tortolos mientras que el original salió a buscar a Hinata para darle las nuevas noticias. Ella seguía de pie junto a Sakura y Hanabi fuera del hospital.  
-Hinataaaaa, hasta que te encontré!  
-Naruto?  
-chicas, tengo algo importante que decirles…

-Kuramaaaa, zorro descarado separence un momento quieren?  
-Ho-hokage sama!- la joven estaba mas que apenada –podemos ayudarlo en algo?  
-escuchen, la quinta pues…se enteró de que ustedes están juntos y…bueno ella me sometió a un cruel y muy doloroso interrogatorio y también sabe que, ustedes pues…ya saben –Naruto volteo a otro lado su rostro era tan rojo como el cabello de su madre.  
-que quieres decir Naruto?- kurama lo miró con aquellos ojos tan rojos  
-bueno, como te digo amm me torturó y pues, sabe que ustedes …SABE QUE USTEDES TUVIERON SEXO! –dijo gritando el hokage.  
-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, crio idiotaaaa por que andas divulgando lo que no te importa!  
-CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA! YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE NO SEPAS DISIMULAR ANIMAL!  
-ESA VIEJA VA A MATARNOS HOKAGE TARADOOOO!  
-pues….Kurama yo…yo hablé con ella, y no, no nos matará pero bueno, ya que la chica es menor de edad y tu ya metiste la pata donde no debías, y y…para que Niara bueno ella no su honor o algo asi…kurama la abuela va a casarlos…  
-como dijiste?  
-ho-hokage sama?, que ha dicho?  
-cual honor?  
-miren, no se de esas cosas pero dijo algo del honor y pues, ya sabes lo que pasó conmigo y Hinata, en cuanto supo que nos comimos la torta antes del recreo prácticamente nos casó de un dia al otro…cuanto tiempo fuimos novios tres o cuatro meses? Hahaha, y bueno la vieja dijo que es necesario por las apariencias asi que..pues díganme que piensan.  
-Kurama estaba totalmente en blanco, en cambio Niara tenía la mirada baja y una sonrisa timida se dibujaba en sus labios, Naruto la veía, el sabía que por parte de la joven no había problema, pero le preocupaba su bijuu, el zorro tenía cara de idiota mirando a la nada, el hokage temía que kurama no quisiera o saliera corriendo. Pero despertó al escuchar la sonora voz de Niara.

-kurama kun…yo entiendo, si usted no quiere…  
-SI QUIERO! –lo dijo como si Niara se lo hubiera propuesto  
-JAJAJAJAJA se dice acepto baboso…  
-CALLATEEEE CRIO IDIOTA!  
-bueno ya, entonces vengan conmigo, hay muchas cosas que planear . Así ambos siguieron a Naruto hasta su oficina donde Tsunade ya los estaba esperando junto con Sakura y Hinata.  
Tsunade miraba a kurama de arriba abajo, observó cada detalle en el.  
-Naruto te felicito quedó perfecto! Para ser hecho por ti claro  
-que insinuas abuela?  
-nada nada, pero por que le dejaste las colas? No era mas fácil si le hubieras dado una apariencia menos bestia?  
-a quien le dices bestia anciana?  
-a quien le dices anciana animal?  
-etooooo –interrumpió Hinata –Tsunade sama a-aprovechando que están ustedes aquí, quiero darles una buena noticia –dijo con entusiasmo la ojiperla.  
-WOAAAAAAAA –la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un entusiasta rock lee – escuche las buenas nuevas! Kurama kun felicidades! –tomó la mano del zorro mientras todos veian con la boca abierta aquella extraña ecena.  
-y tu quien eres?  
-NO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME HUBIQUES SOY COMPAÑERO DE NARUTO KUN DESDE HACE AÑOS!-lee comenzó a llorar con extrema exageración  
-Lee como te enteraste? –preguntó Sakura  
-Hanabi san me lo dijo de hecho ya toda la aldea está enterada!  
-QUEEEEEEE? – gritaron todos.  
-hay hermana!  
-Hinata, tu hermana es un caso!  
-disculpenla por favor es que ha estado haciendo cosas raras últimamente para llamar la atención  
-debe ser culpa de konohamaru!, ese crio es un tarado como su "hermano mayor" –dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Naruto.  
-que dijiste? – respondió el  
disculpen pero tenemos una boda que planear, después hacen su alboroto –señaló molesta la quinta, y asi pasó una semana y la boda se llevaría a cabo, se celebraría en el templo colindante al parque de los cerezos, era plena primavera y una época perfecta para la boda.  
Ino, sakura, Hinata, tenten, temari y Karui se dedicaron a preparar a la novia quien llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco haciendo juego con un velo hermosísimo regalo de Hinata, mientras que Kurama usaba una yukata color negro y rojo, no podía perder su estilo. Tras el, sus colas se meneaban con nerviosismo, quien lo diría un dia estaba corriendo por los techos cazando lagartijas y al otro ya se estaba casando con una humana.

-y bien Kurama estas listo? –preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa  
-pues, no hay de otra…  
-no se te quita lo bestia verdad? –dijo sasuke quien estaba con ellos  
-cierra la boca vagabundo…  
hehe no estes nervioso kurama veras que se pasa rápido, la verdad el dia qie me case no estaba nervioso, tu lo sabes…la nerviosa era Hinata, yo estaba mas que feliz!  
-lo se, no dejabas de sonreir como tarado…  
-hhhmp …..  
pero en ese momento, una nube roja explotó en el cuartito donde se encontraban y el humano se volvió zorro de nuevo.  
-pero que demonios?, naruto que pasó? Esta vez no me picó la oreja…y el humo fue color rojo como la primera vez…  
-maldición –dijo preocupado el séptimo  
-que sucede Naruto? –pregunto sasuke  
-los efectos secundarios…no puede ser….  
-que quieres decir tarado?  
-Kurama…creo…creo que ya no podras volver a tu forma humana…

haaaaaaaa :'v soy cruel L lo siento u_u el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo :'( gracias por seguir mi extraño fic! Los hamo! PERO QUERIAN DRAMA :V… 


	11. Chapter 11

**No se en que parte voi :v**

_Éste capítulo lo dedico a ustedes qué siguieron con Harry hasta el final :v _

Sasuke permanecía de pie recargado junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Naruto se había sentado frente a Kurama haciendo los sellos correspondientes a su jutsu, lo había hecho ya bastantes veces, pero cada una falló irremediablemente, Kurama veía con el seño fruncido a Naruto esperando buenas noticias pero cuando Naruto intentó por décima vez y abrió  
los ojos con aquella tristeza que Kurama cononía muy bien, supo que no había nada que hacer.

-Y bien? Que sucede Naruto? –preguntó sasuke quitándose de donde se encontraba y acercándose a su amigo.  
-hum –pero Naruto se limitó a negar con la cabeza y agachar la mirada.-Kurama…yo…  
-maldición! –el zorro no les mostro el rostro, se levantó de su lugar y salto por la ventana.  
-Oye! Esperaaaaa!  
-déjalo Naruto, a éstas alturas no creo que haya nada que podamos decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor.  
-pero…y que pasará con Niara?  
-bueno…creo que es hora de dar las malas noticias… y eso te corresponde a ti.  
-tienes razón…  
Naruto y Sasuke salieron de aquella habitación y se dirigieron hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, había bastantes personas, amigos cercanos incluso algunas gatas despechadas que habían puesto el ojo en el zorro antes…todos estaban distraídos en sus asuntos, Niara se encontraba dentro de un pequeño templo a la espera de ser llamada para salir y comenzar con el evento…Sakura y Hinata se percataron que sus esposos se acercaban pero no vieron al novio con ellos.

-Sasuke! Naruto! Donde esta Kurama ya llegaron todos los invitados estamos a punto de terminar…verán lo hermosa que dejamos a la novia! –Sakura sonaba muy entusiasmada.  
-si luce hermosa! –continuó Hinata esbozando una tierna sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al notar la angustia en su esposo.

-Naruto? Que sucede?...  
-Hinata…mmm hum…escuchen…no habrá boda…  
-QUE? –dijeron las dos mujeres  
-lo que escucharon –continuó Sasuke  
-el jutsu…tiene un fallo irreparable…intente todo pero, no hay mucho que hacer, kurama volvió a ser un zorro, perdimos su forma humana –Naruto estaba mas que triste, se sentía completamente culpable por aquella situación y aun faltaba lo peor, darle a la chiquilla la triste noticia.

-Naruto, yo se lo diré –dijo Sakura, quien fue interrumpida por Hinata  
-y si se lo decimos las dos Sakura?  
-no chicas, lo haré yo, después de todo, esto es culpa mia… -se dirigió hasta el templo y tocó la puerta donde una hermosa novia le abrió la puerta.

-hokage sama! –dijo sorprendida –ya es hora de salir?, estoy algo nerviosa disculpe! Solo déjeme tomar un poco de aire y estaré lista…  
-Niara escucha, yo…hay algo importante que debes saber…

-Tsunade sama no cree que ya es hora de que empiece la ceremonia? –Ten ten fue la primera en darce cuenta que se hacia tarde y ni rastro de los novios.  
-hum! Tienes razón Ten Ten, donde están esos dos?...busca a Naruto seguro el y kurama están juntos…

Hanabi…me porte como un idiota, lo siento en serio…es que…he tenido mucho trabajo, sabes que ser sensei de Boruto no es tarea fácil aunque eso no es excusa al menos dame otra oportunidad!  
-pero es la ultima Konohamaru!, la siguiente vez hare lo que mi padre me dijo…  
-q-que te dijo Hiashi sama?  
-que te cortara el...  
-pensándolo mejor me hubiera puesto el vestido verde no cres Sai?  
-mmm no importa lo que uses Ino, te vez preciosa!

-bueno alcance a llegar a la boda!  
-kakashi tarde como siempre!  
-jaja lo siento Tsunade sama en mi visita a Suna me rompí la nariz y tuvieron que areglarla mire…  
-valla! Parece que soy la primera en ver tu rostro…y déjame decirte que eres bastante feito  
-como?...

-Oye Chouji, no está bien que comas antes de la ceremonia…  
-vamos Shikamaru, relájate las bodas son para disfrutar! Al menos ya estas recuperado, debes darle las gracias a hokage sama por haberte dado esos días de vacaciones!  
-mmphh!, lo que le voi a dar es una pila de trabajo por hacerse el tonto y meterme en problemas con Temari, ella se pone violenta cuando no le hago caso, a veces me asusta…  
-que dijiste amorcito?  
-… que dices Karui? Que si tengo hambre? Si claro ya voi!...  
-oye no me dejes solo Chouji…  
-no estas solo Shikamaru…  
-pero Temari no me veas asi…(las esposas son problemáticas…)

Ten ten revisó cada lugar destinado a la boda hasta que llego al viejo templo, pero antes de entrar vio salir conrriendo por la puerta de atrás a Niara cubriéndose el rostro, la chica se resvaló y cayó sobre un pequeño charco pues habían humedecido la tierra antes…ella se levanto y siguió corriendo, rasgando su hermoso vestido sin mirar a nadie.  
Naruto salió por la puerta principal caminando lentamente con los ojos puestos en el piso, todo había terminado.

-Hokage sama? Que pasó?, por que ella?...  
-Tenten…ven conmigo no habrá boda hay que anunciarlo…-tenten no preguntó nada, por la cara que tenia Naruto, era obvio que algo malo había pasado y no quiso agobiarlo mas, se dispuso solamente de seguirlo para dar la lamentable noticia.  
Naruto reunió a todos y comenzó su discurso, no dio detalles solo lo básico, culpándose de todo el mismo por haber creado aquel jutsu…solo pretendía con el, traerle felicidad a Kurama pero en lugar de eso, el pobre zorro había sufrido la peor desgracia de su vida y se llevaba de corbata a una jovencita que no tenia porque pagar por eso.  
Todos se fueron de lo mas tristes y apenados dl lugar, Naruto buscó a Kurama por todas partes pero no lo encontró, el zorro había huido, mientras tanto Niara había vuelto a su casa, las chicas la visitaban pero ella no quiso ver a nadie, asi pasaron un par de semanas mas, y el hokage no había vuelto a sonreir.

-Naruto, jamás fue tu intención lastimarlos…-Hinata puso su la mano en su hombro tratando de consolarlo pero el hokage estaba demasiado deprimido y tras tanta confusión y tristeza a Hinata se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…Naruto querido…se arrodilló frente a el y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, Naruto la miró expectante perdiéndose en aquellos profundos y claros ojos.-recuerdas lo mal que te trate en aquella ocasión? Y los chocolates que te pedí aquella vez?  
-mmm si, bueno no es que me trataras mal, yo me porte como un idiota hehe, y que pasa, quieres mas chocolates Hinata?  
-jeje no querido lamento los cambios de humor, es que ya sabes cuando una mujer espera un bebé se le alborotan las hormonas y los chocolates pues…se me habían antojado en aquella ocasión – Hinata lo miró con una cálida sonrisa esperando que su esposo descomprimiera todo lo que había dicho.

-Has dicho…cuando una mujer está embarazada? –sus ojos se humedecieron y dejo ver una gran sonrisa.  
-si querido –sonriendo también –vamos a ser padres por tercera vez! –Naruto se levantó de su silla olvidando el dolor y levanto con alegría a su esposa en el aire  
-Hinata vamos a tener un bebé! –el momento era perfecto y esa chispa de alegría era lo que necesitaba para inspirarse. –Hinata…no puedo dejar las cosas asi, tengo,,tengo que hacer algo por ellos!- dijo con la mayor convicción que podía emanar. –Kurama y Niara serán felices juntos o dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki!

ahuehuehue :v que se la creyeron? :'v lo siento comí payaso XD primero Kami y subo el cap que sigue! :3 no se cuantos falten para el final pero espero que sea final feliz D: si saben de que hablo 7u7 


	12. Chapter 12

Éste capitulo lo dedico a "Lucas" mi pato querido que murió de gripe una fría mañana de Julio

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi "Troll" Kishimoto.

Kurama llevaba vagando por días, al principio no quería saber nada de nadie, se fue muy dolido, jamas imagino sentir tan inmenso dolor… como era que los humanos soportaban tanto? Como hizo Naruto para no romperse al ver a Hinata alejarse con Toneri? En ese momento muchas cosas lo embargaron, sintió admiración hacia la raza humana, ellos eran capaces no solo de causar muerte y destrucción si no, también de amar y muchas veces aguantar el dolor de una perdida y seguir con sus vidas…pero para Kurama aquello era lejano, el en primer lugar no era humano, era un maldito zorro y por mas demonio que fuera el dolor lo estaba matando, algo…tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para volver al lado de su ángel… tampoco era una bestia, no iba a largarse asi y dejarla sola, ése inocente ser lo había cautivado y enamorado de un día al otro, fue muy rápido y muy intenso.  
Caminaba entre la densa hierba y mas se adentraba a lo que seria un tremendo error…

-A ti te estaba buscando… -Una siniestra figura apareció tras un árbol y sin salir por completo comenzó a hablar.  
-jejeje que miserable luces, tanto tiempo cerca de ese crio te hizo mucho daño… -dijo con una cruel sonrisa  
-necesito tu ayuda, solo tu puedes hacer algo…  
-y se puede saber que quieres que haga? Acaso…quieres volver a tu tamaño real para empezar?  
-no, necesito que me vuelvas humano…se que de alguna manera podrás hacerlo – el zorro sabía que con "el" debía tener extremo cuidado.  
-humano has dicho? –se cuestionó aquel ser –para que te rebajarías tanto?, hoo espera, solo se me ocurre una cosa jejeje…  
-eso a ti no te importa, dime, lo harás o no?  
-tranquilo, no he dicho que no puedo, no es algo simple, de hecho requiere de toda mi concentración, sin duda es algo que solo el Hokage puede crear… por suerte para ti, siempre estoy al tanto de sus creaciones, y no quise quedarme atrás, de hecho, su jutsu es muy útil e inútil a la vez, podría capturar a todas las bestias con cola con el pero…ustedes pierden…como decirlo…magia!, poder... y justo ahora está la muestra de lo que digo… en verdad luces miserable…  
-tzzk!  
Kurama comenzaba a cabrearse con aquellos comentarios, pero entonces recibió por fin una respuesta.  
-sigueme…te ayudaré, aunque sabes que no será gratis! Con gusto prestare mis conocimientos a cambio de una buena paga. -lo pensó un momento pues sus palabras podrían traer desgracia a Naruto y la aldea pero después un momento de meditación- de acuerdo, Orochimaru… -Y así ambos se perdieron en aquel monstruoso bosque.  
Pasaron un par de meses y Naruto se había propuesto hacer algo al respecto a su jutsu, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, dos corazones rotos en su conciencia era demasiado…dejó a cargo a Shikamaru por ese tiempo en la oficina para dedicar el mayor tiempo posible a su ahora nuevo trabajo, hacer de cupido… sus hijos preguntaban a su madre que hacia papá tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella habitación tan fría de su casa y sin dejar entrar a nadie, Hinata se limitaba a decir que papi tenia un trabajo muy muy importante que hacer, debía ayudar a su amigo Kurama. Himawari lo entendio a la perfección pero Boruto tenía sus dudas.

-seguro ese viejo esta haciendo cosas pervertidas ahí dentro…-el mini rubio un buen día decidió saltarse una clase de la academia para llegar antes que su madre y Himawari y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de su padre de no entrar abrió el pomo de la puerta y no divisó a su padre por ninguna parte.

-oyeee! Papá!...(habrá salido?)…papaaaaaaaaa!  
-shhhhh Boruto no hagas tanto ruido que me desconecentras… -sonó una voz tras el escritorio, el chiquillo se acercó lentamente pues conocía a la perfección la voz de su padre.  
-oye viejo que rayos haces atrás del….-Boruto entrecerró los ojos y arqueó una ceja –un zorro?...de verdad eres un zorro?  
efectivamente, Naruto estaba tras el escritorio…decidió usar prueba y error con su propio cuerpo, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de nadie que no fuera la suya si algo salía mal, y ahora el hokage era un lindísimo zorro amarillo de ojos azules y una esponjosa cola tras el, se encontraba sentado como un típico animalito pero mirando al suelo sobre lo que parecía una marca en el, había nueve velas a su alrededor y símbolos alrededor del Hokage.

-no eras feliz con tu vida como humano y ahora quieres vivir como un salvaje no viejo?  
-no, no es eso hijo…  
-haaa ya se, seguramente estas tratando de hiur de nosotros para no hacerte responsable y seguir siendo un mal padre…-dijo el niño con desgano  
-mmmhp!, no Boruto, lo que estoy haciendo es para ayudar a Kurama –dijo por fin el Hokage –tal vez si encuentro la manera de volver de éste estado a ser un humano de nuevo, podré volver a transformar a Kurama en humano…  
-déjame ver si entendí bien papá…dices que lograste convertirte en zorro pero ya no sabes como volverte humano?  
Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, si, de hecho eso era, Naruto no encontraba la manera de volver a ser humano seguía en la misma situación solo que ahora se había metido en mas problemas que antes.  
-oye….n-no le digas a tu madre quieres? –Naruto se notaba sumamente nervioso después de decir estas palabras pues en el rostro de su hijo solo pudo ver una enorme sonrisa que auguraba maldad pura.  
-no le diré nada papá no te preocupes…  
(aquí viene el pero)  
-perooooo  
(lo sabia)  
-deverás darme mi mesada ahora  
-aham  
-y una vez a la semana iremos de paseo sólo tu y yo…  
-de acuerdo hijo  
-y festejaremos mi cumpleaños dos veces al año…  
-algo mas?  
-no solo éso..es un trato?  
-mmmhummmm, bien, pero no le digas a tu madre que me volví un zorro de acuerdo?  
-de acuerdo papá…-y con una sonrisa salio de aquel oscuro lugar, pasaron un par de horas y Hinata y Himawari volvieron de su paseo a casa de Sakura.  
-tengo que encontrar la forma de volverme humano de nuevo o todos en la aldea van a matarme una vez cada uno…-y en ese momento la puerta se abrió rápidamente sin darle a Naruto tiempo para reaccionar, Hinata tomada de la mano de Himawari entraron, la pequeñita puso una gran sonrisa y corrió hasta su padre  
-mira mamaaaaa un zorrito! Puedo quedármelo? Siii?  
-Na-Naruto?  
Naruto se quedó sin aliento al ver la cara de susto de su esposa –Hi-Hinata no-no es lo que tu cres…de veras! Yo-yo estaba haciendo, y entonces me transforme, pero cuando quise…ya-ya no pude…y estoy inten-intentando….pero Hinata no pudo mas.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA mírate que tierno te vez querido! – se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó cual gato entre sus brazos –dijiste que harias algo para ayudar a Kurama y Niara pero jamás imaginé que quisieras sentir tanta empatía Naruto –Hinata le sonrió a su esposo quien solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa con timidez, por otra parte el rubio sabía muy bien como fue que Hinata y Himawari habían terminado entrando.  
-Oye Hinata? Cómo te enteraste…  
-Fue mi hermano papi –dijo sonriendo su hija acariciandolo como si fuera una mascota  
-asi que Boruto les dijo que era un zorro…-Naruto no podía ocultar la triteza en su mirada  
-nop –siguió Himawari –el nos dijo que había algo muy interesante en éste lugar y decidimos venir a ver…  
-de que hablan? –llegó el niño rubio como si nada comiendo una paleta  
-me prometiste que no les dirias nada…  
-y no lo hice…no es verdad? –dijo sonriendo  
-ha…..(me ganó)…mmmhp  
te prometí que no les diría que te volviste zorro, y no les dije eso…jajaja  
-bueno al menos parece que eres mas inteligente que yo enano…  
-Naruto? Y ahora como harás para volver a ser humano?  
-mmm sigo pensando en eso Hinata, pero puedo decirte que se como volver humanos en zorros jaja  
-y para que querria alguien volverse zorro? Hehe  
-bueno hasta ahora he descubierto que es divertido, puedo perseguir mi cola por horas y es mas fácil ir al baño.  
-ewwwww –dijeron ambos niños  
-pero no se preocupen, estoy cerca de descubrir como revertirlo y cuando lo haga Kurama podrá volver a ser humano y todo esto cambiará –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa entre bigotes.

Continuará D:

En el siguiente capítulo Kurama sexy vuelve 7u7 y Naruto hace otra de sus Narutadas xD también veremos la aparición de una sexy zorrita 7u7 


	13. Chapter 13

**Éste capítulo me lo dedico a mi :v porqué mañana es mi cumple :L y jamás me he dedicado nada :v**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen (shora :'v) son creación de Masashi Kishimoto sama J_

Dos semanas más pasaron, las cosas ya se habían enfriado un poco, en la aldea mas no en la casa Uzumaki, el pobre hokage no hacia mas que recibir burlas por parte de su hijo, tenía que jugar como perrito amaestrado al lado de su hija y lo peor, no había podido tener intimidad con su amada esposa, Hinata a pesar de estar con un par de meses de embarazo aun lucia su escultural figura y como si fuera un castigo divino o un castigo por parte de ella, comenzó a usar lencería de lo mas sexy desde que su esposo se volvió un zorrito. Que cosa tan cruel había cometido el Hokage para recibir tal tortura? Acaso algo estaba pagando?...no sufrió lo suficiente en su vida ya?...bueno eso era culpa suya, el fue quien experimento con su propio cuerpo…no se le quitaba lo… Naruto.  
Sin embargo nada dura para siempre y después de mucho trabajar e investgar, por fin! El dia llegó! Naruto formó varios sellos con sus patitas, las velas a su alrededor se encendieron con la energía de su chakra y extrañas figuras se formaron a su alrederor y en lo que parecía una esfera de luz todo resplandeció entonces después de tanto esperar por fin lo logró! El hokage se volvía humano nuevamente, tenia de nuevo sus brazos, sus piernas, su cola, todo parecía estar en su lugar….esperen…..su cola xD

-hay grandioso! La maldita cola! Bueno es mejor que nada…jijiji Hinataaaaaaaa!

En otro punto bastante lejos de ahí, Orochimaru estaba orgulloso de su nueva "obra maestra" una versión mejorada de Kurama humano, ahora con aquellas melena peliroja suelta mas larga que antes, el cabello le caia en la cara, se notaban aun mas aquellos musculos que lo hacían ver tan varonil, en sus ojos ese rojo incendiante que parecía como si te fuera a prender fuego con solo mirarte brillaban mas que nunca, los bigotes en su cara mas pronunciados y sus nueve colas con mayor volumen y de ellas pareciese como si un fuego extraño saliera.

-jajajaja perfecto…-Orochomaru como cada cosa bien que hacia, estaba orgulloso , pero aquella sonrisa tan perversa que mostraba era bastante inquietante para Kurama, sin embargo no se dejó intimidar en lo absoluto, miró a Orochimaru con desprecio como lo había hecho ese tiempo con el…aun no le decía como tenia que pagarle aquel "favor" y eso lo perturbaba, sin embargo el pálido sannin lo único que le dijo fue, "en su momento pagaras tu deuda".  
Asi pues, el zorro se dirigió a la salida dándole la espalda a Orochimaru para dirigirse de vuelta a la hoja y volver con su primer y único amor.  
Niara después del mal trago había vuelto a preparar dangos aunque a decir de los comensales aquellos dulces que antes sabían tan bien, ahora tenían un sabor amargo…el dulzor por mas azúcar que usara no volvía y poco a poco fue perdiendo clientes hasta que finalmente tubo que cerrar lo que fue su único medio de sustento, por suerte para ella las chicas no se quedaron indiferentes ante el sufrimiento de la joven y cada una le enseño un arte ninja a la ahora inexpresiva muchacha desde combate cuerpo a cuerpo hasta genjutsu, ya no era ninguna niña asi que muy pronto aprendió todo lo que sus maestras le enseñaron y por supuesto sabiendo esto Shikamaru decidió darle una oportunidad en el mundo shinobi comenzando por misiones rando A pero en tan solo un par de semanas había pasado de perseguir gatos a escoltar señores feudales, quien diría que la chiquilla tenía tanto talento y en especial en fuerza bruta…Sakura se había pasado con eso…

-Bien Niara has vuelto con éxito de tu misión, antes de que te vallas tengo un mensaje del Hokage, dice que te dirijas a su casa tiene algo importante que hablar contigo.  
-huhg? –la chica con una mirada bastante mas fría que antes solo asintió con la cabeza y salio del despacho, aunque su corazón palpitaba eufóricamente, sabía que fuera lo que fuera, trataba de Kurama y eso en parte le dolía pero no había dejado de amarlo por tanto también estaba ansiosa de saber que noticias le esperaban. Llegó a aquella hermosa casa, que mas lucía como una mansión, era tan grande y tenía un jardín precioso, tocó el timbre un par de veces pero no abrían, a la tercera vez cuando estaba dispuesta a retirarse la puerta se abrió y un pequeño niño se asomó.

-si?  
-amm disculpa tu-tu eres Boruto Chan no?  
-CHAN? –sonó claramente ofendido el rubio –para tu información no soy ningún niño no vuelvas a dirigirte asi conmigo, solo dime Boruto o Borito Sama esta bien? –dijo con orgullo y alzando el pecho.  
-etooo, de acuerdo Bo-Boruto Sama…-con timidez –amm fui mandada llamar por Hokage sama está en casa?  
-mmm nop, el viejo y mamá fueron al hospital a llevar a mi hermana –dijo sin preocupación el niño  
-Himawari? Paso algo malo?  
-no para nada, lo que pasa es que acabamos de descubrir que es alérgica al menma del ramen, se le infló la cara como un globo y tuvieron que llevarla de emergencia…  
-hoo ya veo, espero que se recupere…  
-y dime vienes por lo de Kurama no?  
-pues…si creo que si…  
-yo puedo ayudarte! –dijo con emoción Boruto  
-tu? Pero como?  
-pues Kurama se volvió un zorro no? Yo se como puedes volverte una zorrita y asi puedas volver con ése zorro apestoso! No te interesa? –claramente se trataba de otra bromita del niño para joder a su padre, pero cegada por la idea de que tal vez podría a reunirse con Kurama aunque no fuera como humanos…la verdad no le importaba si se volvía un zorro o un gusano, amaba tanto a Kurama que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que fuera.

-Boruto Sama! Si es verdad podrías ayudarme?! –dijo cerrando los puños contra su pecho.  
-claro, pasa y te enseño como! –asi, entraron ambos a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación donde Naruto en primer lugar había creado su jutsu, al llegar Boruto le señalo el circulo con sellos y velas en el suelo. –bien, solo siéntate en medio del circulo, concéntrate y yo aré los sellos!. –Y asi lo hizo, Niara se sentó en el piso con nerviosismo pero mucha decisión y Boruto comenzó con los sellos que había visto hacer a su padre, fue entonces que una densa nube marron comenzó a cubrir a la joven, ella tosió fuertemente y tras esto la nube desapareció dejando ver a una preciosa zorrita café con unos enormes ojos llenos de lagrimas por la emoción.

-Boruto Sama! Se lo agradesco de todo corazón! –y sin mas la zorrita salió corriendo para salir en busca de su amado –Kurama Kun! Ésta vez si podremos estar juntos para siempre! –decía llena de energía la chica.

Pasada una hora Naruto y Hinata volvieron con su hijita ya curada.  
-Boruto? No vino nadie mientras estuvimos fuera? –preguntó el Hokage  
-si papá vino Niara la novia del odioso de Kurama, pero ya se fue! –esas fueron las únicas palabras del traviezo niño.  
-de acuerdo! –la familia cenó tranquilamente y después llevaron a los niños a dormir.  
-bueno Hinata ya estamos tu y yo solos! –dijo con tono de complicidad Naruto –y sabes que? He tenido una gran idea con todo esto de volverse zorro…  
-emm? De que hablas Naruto? –dijo algo nerviosa Hinata  
-pues…

En cierto punto del bosque, la zorrita corria con su ahora nuevo y desarrollado olfato siguiendo el rastro de Kurama, llegó a lo que fue antes un rió que ahora no eran mas que una fila interminables de rocas, trató de escalar la mas alta para salir de ése lugar pero al llegar casi a la punta resvaló y estuvo a punto de golpearse horriblemente la cabeza, si no fuera por que alguien logró atraparla antes.  
-Tsssk oye! Debes tener mas cuidado, eres demasiado pequeña para ser tan imprudente, pudiste morir, decía aquel pelirojo sexy, siii era bastante sexy la zorrita lo miró detenidamente sin emitir sonido alguno, se le fue el aliento al darse cuenta que se trataba de su Kurama, pero algo había diferente en el…parecía..mas apuesto que antes? Pero esperen, era humano de nuevo! El zorro notó entonces la mirada tan intensa del animalito que tenía en brazos y por instinto comenzó a olfatearla, estuvo a punto de caérsele el alma al suelo al darse cuenta que se trataba de Niara… ambos se quedaron mirándose lo que pareció un largo largo tiempo sin emitir palabra alguna.  
-no es posible Naruto… -decia completamente ruborizada Hinata  
-vamos dilooooo…solo será una vez! Lo prometo!  
-pe-pero…y-yoo  
-anda Hinataaaaa Channnnn! –sonaba nuevamente como cachorrito

Pues bien el vago de Naruto no tuvo otra idea mejor que sacar sus fetiches al aire y hacerle una petición a su esposa, entrar en aquel circulo y volverse una zorrita…pero no cualquier zorrita en cuatro patas! Si no, permanecer como humana y dejarce la cola y las orejas, tal y como el había quedado antes de perfeccionarlo, fue tanta la insistencia del Hokage que Hinata tan linda como siempre no pudo decirle que no…y asi fue, que la hermosa Hinata ahora tenia unas tiernas orejitas y una esponjosa cola blancas, Naruto para la ocasión le compro un hermoso babydoll blanco y se recostó en la cama de forma sexy.

(eso me pasa por hacerlo sufrir tanto…hehe) –pensó la ojiperla con una sonrisa

Pero fuera del hecho que estaba en esa forma tan extraña, la otra petición de Naruto era la mas complicada (para ella) de realizar.

-anda Hinata! Dilo y te juro que tu elegirás el nombre del bebé!  
*TA DAN*  
-de- de acuerdo! –dijo emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, se puso en cuatro cual fiera dando la espalda al rubio que no cabia de la emoción y con toda la pena del mundo giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle…

-Ven aquí papi e intenta domarme…  
-lkjflskjhflsjvlksjfgjskjsljglsjgldjgdljgv-wañ .ds,nvdvn

Continuará XD

AAAAAAhuehuehuehue :v bien pasado de lanza Naruto XD cren que valió la pena? 7u7 para el siguiente capitulo, el jutsu se sale de control provocando invación de zorros :v el Hokage es un loquillo 7u7 metará la pata :v otra vez :v pobechito u_u 


	14. Chapter 14

**Éste capítulo es dedicado a mi pollo "Kikiri Poo" un pollo todo gordo que comía carne de pollo :v ahue…engordó de mas y murió de un infarto :'v pinshe pollo como me hacía reir :V lo quería mucho u.u**

** Agradecimiento especial a Cristina Rodríguez…siempre me haces reír con tus reviews xD**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto :3_

Naruto se abalanzó como animal salvaje sobre su esposa, quedó de espaldas a ella y ambos se enderezaron un poco hincados sobre la cama, el rubio tomó a su esposa por el cuello con una mano y la otra la posicionó en su vientre, la respiración de Hinata comenzaba a acelerarse si ya con lo antes dicho estaba vuelta un mar de nervios ahora que estaba en tan desventajosa posición mucho más. El punto más alto lo tocó cuando su esposo puso su boca cerca de su oreja y comenzó a susurrarle con la voz más ronca y sexy que jamás le había escuchado.

-que pasa zorrita, crees que no puedo?

y Hinata siguiendo aquel juego erótico se arqueó un poco haciendo que su bien dotada retaguardia se restregara en el miembro del Hokage que antes de empezar ya estaba bastante exitado.

-intentalo amorcito…-dijo con la voz en el tono mas sensual que pudo emitir -por dentro la señora Uzumaki se sentía desfallecer, en sus años de matrimonio, Naruto le había pedido complacer todo tipo de fantasías desde las más inocentes como transformarse en niños y besarse de esa forma hasta las mas locas como "hacerlo" en su oficina siendo que Shikamaru estaba tras una delgada puerta en otra oficina que apenas los separaba…y bueno a ella le encantaba también, no lo negaba, gracias a eso se había vuelto una mujer mas intrépida y aguerrida. Pero ahora su esposo si que se había pasado…aunque pensándolo bien…

-veamos qué tan ruda eres

Hinata actuando rápido giró su cadera haciendo que Naruto quedara boca abajo en la cama, apenas le dio espacio para darse la vuelta y por fin quedar frente a frente, ella sobre el recargando sus manos contra el fuerte pecho de su rubio. El trató de llevar sus manos hasta los abultados pechos de su esposa pero ella se lo impidió, tomó ambas manos con las suyas hasta llevarlas atrás de la cabeza contra la cama.

-ésta vez soy yo quien manda mi amor…  
-he?... –Naruto comenzó a emocionarse y a ponerse nervioso a la vez, jamás, jamás ….pero jamás Hinata había actuado de esa manera –serán las hormonas –pensaba gustoso –que me querrá hacer?  
Hinata aun sobre su esposo, le sacó la playera que llevaba puesta, y las desgarró, formó dos tiras y con ellas amarró al hokage al respaldo de su cama, no sabía si reir o llorar con lo que su mujer estaba haciendo, la notaba tan decidida, el rubor en sus mejillas ya no estaba, mas bien en su lugar apareció un ansiosa sonrisa, las emociones se le cruzaron al hokage, su corazón latía a mil por hora esperando y ansiando lo que su esposa le haría.  
Ella por su parte se levantó de la cadera de Naruto, y se colocó frente a el, se quito el ligero y trasnparente vestido, primero un tirante, después el otro, había entre ellos un juego de miradas, no había sonidos mas que los de sus respiraciones, deslizó la prenda pegándola a su cuerpo con sensualidad, lo bajó apretándolo contra sus pecho, se quedó ahí un momento jugando con la tela sobre su piel moviéndolo en círculos, Hinata pudo notar como la respiración de Naruto se intensificaba, el no dejaba de mirarla, sus increíblemente radiantes ojos azules estaban clavados en el perfecto cuerpo su mujer que se meneaba con delicadeza frente a el, al darse cuenta de la expresión de Naruto, Hinata comenzó a exitarse , dejó caer lentamente lo que quedaba del vestido quedando únicamente con la lencería puesta, aquel sostén y bragas de encaje negro y platino no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, Naruto se había encargado el personalmente de elegirlos sin importarle las muchas miradas y risitas en el centro comercial.

La cama del Hokage era de esas que gozaba de pilares en cada esquina de los cuales colgaban grandes cortinas muy delgadas, fue entonces que la ojiperla decidió poner las cosas mas difíciles para el rubio, deslizó las cortinas encerrano a su esposo en aquella cama con la única visión de la silueta de Hinata en sombra

-Hi-Hinata….p-por favor!

Pero las suplicas no lo ayudarían ésta vez, Hinata sonrió complacida al escuchar como su esposo jadeaba intranquilo y sin quitar esa sonrisa, comenzó a bailar sensualmente mientras poco a poco se deshacía de su sostén, se pegó de espaldas al pilar izquierdo de su cama y comenzó a subir y bajar en el mientras con una mano se sujetaba de él y con la otra acariciaba su seno derecho, Naruto bien podía romper fácilmente aquel amarre que lo separaba de la locura total, pero quería saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a la llegar su siempre dulce e inocente esposa.

Hinata finalmente arrancó el sostén dejando expuestos sus pechos y sin dejar de hacer ese movimiento tan sexy que estaba realizando comenzó a deslizar la ropa más íntima con mucha lentitud, cuando cayó al suelo por fin, aquella cola esponjosa se meneaba al compás del cuerpo de su dueña formando lo que para el ojiazul era la imagen más erótica que había visto…ella se decidió por no hacer sufrir mas a aquel pobre hombre que se encontraba tan ansioso en cama, levantó la cortina con una mano y por un instante se impactó y su corazón se aceleró en grande al ver la mirada tan penetrante de Naruto quien tenia los puños cerrados, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y en su pantalón se notaba la prueba de su exitación.

Nuevamente como una felina se subio a su cama y se acercó a su esposo, no subio por completo primero paso su boca por aquel miembro y le dio una pequeña mordida sobre el pantalón, a Hinata le pareció escuchar un gemido pero no miró si no que sonrió y comenzó una serie de besos en el vientre de Naruto, se decidió por tomarse su tiempo para lamer y besar el bien formado cuerpo de su esposo, colocó una mano en su hombría y empezó a acariciarlo levemente mientras pasaba su lengua por su pecho, Naruto respiraba con dificultad, optó por cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones eso hasta que Hinata estuvo a la altura de su rostro y sus caderas quedaron unidas por sobre la tela del pantalón de Naruto, ahí fue que el rubio no pudo más, de nuevo acercó su boca al oído de Hinata

-Lo siento…y no aguanto mas…

pero ésta era la noche de Hinata…

-no…te dije que quien mandaba era yo querido…  
-huhg?

y rápidamente comenzó a besarlo introduciendo sin piedad su lengua, en seguida el séptimo la besó con la misma fuerza, su inconciente estaba a punto de ganarle y safarce de su amarre pero…Hinata se lo había dejado claro, ella mandaba y seguramente no se lo perdonaría si se liberaba, asi que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad todas esas ansias las canalizó a cierta zona que ya estaba más que dura…tanto que comenzaba a doler.  
El Hokage comenzaba a sufrir en verdad por aquella situación y su esposa se dio cuenta, no dejó de besarlo, lo que hizo fue desabrochar el pantalón, no se lo quito prefirió pasar su mano para comprobar en carne propia en grado de exitacion de Naruto, el estaba mas que listo, y no lo haría esperar…lo colocó bajó de ella y lo introdujo con su propia mano liberando de su presión y dolor a su esposo quien emitió un sonoro y profundo gemido , a ambos los envolvió una sensación de alivio y placer, Hinata empezó a subir y bajar chocando contra el cuerpo de su apuesto esposo y cada golpe era mas placentero que anterior, sentía tan profundo a Naruto, tan firme y caliente, poco a poco fue bajando su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos se restregaron contra el cuerpo sudoroso y caliente de Naruto, el mismo movia su cadera con fuerza y todo se intensificó al sentir contra su cuerpo los pechos de su esposa ya no pudo mas, se liberó de las telas que amarraban sus muñecas y la abrazo con fuerza, la besó con una tremenda pasión, ambos giraron y comenzó a embestirla con una furia desmedida hasta que después de unos cuantos movimientos más tuvieron el mas glorioso orgasmo que habían experimentado jamás y asi cayeron rendidos uno sobre el otro, sin fuerzas para más ambos terminaron durmiendo en lo que fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Al amanecer el matrimonio permaneció dormido hasta tarde, aun abrazados y agotados por lo sucedido antes. Sakura quien tenia algunas cosas que hablar con Hinata se encamino a su casa pero al llegar no le abrió su amiga si no el pequeño Boruto.

-Hola Boruto! Está tu mamá en casa?  
-mmm si está pero aun duerme…se te ofrece algo tía Sakura?  
-bueno pues quería saber como estaba con su embarazo, venía a revisarla y pues también quería saber si Naruto había mejorado el jutsu de transformación para ayudar a Kurama…  
-ooh sobre eso, te tengo una sorpresa!- dijo el niño con una sonrisa  
-de verdad? Dime de que se trata…  
-pasa por favor tia, ya veras…

Sakura fue encaminada por el rubio hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los sellos escritos en el suelo…  
-mira tia Sakura ponte en medio del circulo y veras magia!  
-he? Es seguro pequeño?  
-por supuesto lo he hecho antes! Ya veras anda, te prometo que no pasara nada malo!  
-bien, veamos que es lo que haces…  
(que ingenua mujer..)

Boruto hizo los sellos con sus manos y "PUFFFF" aquella nuve apareció, Sakura al principio no notó nada distinto hasta se sintió ligeramente mas pesada que antes.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que me has hecho? Y esta cola?...  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA si te vez genial tia Sakura!  
-como dices eso? Que clase de jutsu es este?  
-vamos pareces una sexy zorrita yo se lo que te digo!  
-he? En serio piensas eso?  
-siii apuesto que al raro de tu esposo..digo a tio Sasuke le encanta!  
-mmm oye creo que no pierdo en nada en…oyee! Por que lo dices?  
-bueno…a mamá papá le hizo lo mismo…y no han salido de la habitación desde anoche, yo tuve que preparar el desayuno de Himawari, los adultos son raros.  
-hee? –Sakura se torno visiblemente roja, sabia a lo que el niño se referia, pero pensó que eso seria alo que debía intentar con Sasuke.

bien! Entonces me voi…mas tarde vuelvo para que Naruto aregle esto, mientras tanto no le digas a nadie de acuerdo Boruto? –le guiño el ojo.  
-de acuerdo hehe.  
Sakura se fue emocionada a su cas a esperar a su esposo :v

Mas tarde Ino que pasaba por las afueras del hospital le parecio ver a su amiga pelirosa con una extraña cola tras ella…y eso? Eran orejas de animal?  
-OYEEEEE SAKURAAAAAAAA!  
la chica le contó a la rubia lo que había pasado, Ino no perdió el tiempo y se dirigio de inmediato a casa del hokage…para que mas tarde, hubiera hasta una fila de gente fuera de su casa esperando que el niño los "ayudara".

-Sa-su-ke…ven aquí lindo….  
-mmm? Que pasa saku…ra?...he?  
-no quieres tener una aventura con ésta zorrita?  
-pe-pero que te?...mmmhp! –se sacó la camisa y el pantalón  
-y…muerdes?  
-averigualo!

**********

-Sai queridooooooo, que te parecemi nueva adquisición? –meneando la cola.  
-huhg? Ino no pensé que pudiera decir esto pero….luces mas sexy que antes…me- me gustaría pintarte…  
-heeeeeeeeeee? Pintarme?  
-si, desnuda….

*********

-Chouji cielo…tienes hambre?  
-jooo que pregunta Karui! Yo siempre tengo hambre!  
-entonces ven devórame!  
-como has dicho? …..wuaaaaaaa!  
Karui yacía tumbada sobre la mesa totalmente desnuda meneando su cola, sobre ella rollos de suschi cubriendo su intimidad, sus pezones y ombligo.

**********

-ten ten!  
-que pasa lee?...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Lee posaba sexymente sobre la cama solamente con una toalla verde y meneando la cola xD

**********

-Shikamaru!  
-tzzzk ahora que Temari, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, el maldito de Naruto parece que se tomó vacaciones permanentes y me ha dejado todo a mi, no tengo tiempo de….QUE DIABLOS HACES DESNUDA EN LA OFICINA! Y DE DONDE SACASTE ESA COLA Y OREJAS?  
-JAJAJAJAJA no me importa cuanto trabajo tengas! Tu y yo, aquí AHORAAAAAAAA!

Bien ahora solo faltas tu tio Kiba! Ya que tio Shino no quiso venir!  
-si es un aguafiestas! Bien estoy listo Boruto!  
-de acuerdo! Hooooooooooooo  
-que? Ya?  
-oh-oh!  
-Boruto porque pones ésa cara?  
-etoooooo, ups ahahaha…  
-mmm? –Kiba se miró al espejo.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, QUE SIGNIFICA ÉSTOOOOO POR QUE SOY UN GATOOOOO!?  
-ahahahaha error de sello supongo!  
Kiba lloraba como nena dándose topes contra el suelo.  
-lo siento tio Kiba, ammmm vuelve mas tarde para que papá te ayude de acuerdo?  
-agggggg de acuerdo…y espero que sea rápido! Apestooo a gatoooo!  
-si si, no te preocupes tio!

Boruto había hecho de las suyas nuevamente…mientras tanto en el bosque un par de zorros yacían sentados junto al seco arroyo con las cabezas bajas…y ahora que harian?, como podrían estar juntos si Kurama era un "humano" y Niara una zorrita tan pequeña como un gatito?

Continuaraaaaaaa :v

Espero de todo corazón les agrade éste nuevo capitulo! Lo hice pensando en ustedes….bueno no, pensaba otras cosas mas rikolinas 7u7….espero sus reviews buenos o malos no importa son bienvenidos n.n 


	15. Chapter 15

**Éste capítulo lo dedico "Sombra" el más bello de mi nekos…era un pelo corto americano color negro, como "Salem" de la serie Sabrina…me lo mataron los vecinos…**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, si asi fuera no estría aquí, estría en Japón o Paris disfrutando mis millones :'v…son de Masashi Kishimoto :L_

-Niara que pasó contigo?...porqué eres una zorrita no lo entiendo? –Kurama por fin levantó la mirada para observar a la zorrita a su lado quien aun no se atrevia a mirarlo, parecía muy angustiada.-quien te hizo esto fue Naruto?

-n-no kurama kun…yo…bueno, hokage sama me mando llamar…pe-pero no estaba y en su lugar, Boruto Sama …el me ayudó y ….yo…yo…YO SOLO QUERIA ESTAR A TU LADO KURAMA KUN! –la pequeña zorrita cerro fuertemente los ojos y unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas –tu? Como fue que tu volviste a ser humano?, que te pasó a ti?

Kurama quería evitarle la pena de decirle a la chica que había caído en manos de Orochimaru asi que prefirió callar.

-Ven conmigo, volvamos a la aldea, seguro el tarado del Hokage podrá ayudarte –tomó a la zorrita entre sus brazos como alguna vez estuvo enbrazos de ella provocando que la pequeña creatura se sonrojara y encajara su carita contra el fuerte pecho de Kurama, asi ambos se dirigieron hasta Konoha.

-MUY BIEN YA ESTAMOS TODOS REUNIDOS!- el niño rubio se encontraba en la parte trasera de la academia ninja junto a sus amigos había llevado a su hermanita consigo pues sus padres nada mas no salieron de la habitación –estamos aquí todos para darle una lección a nuestros padres!

-oye Boruto? Se levanto Shikadai del suelo –esto será problemático y por tu culpa nos meteras en problemas con nuestros padres, y lo menos que quiero es que mamá me grite, es el demonio cuando se molesta…

-s-si! Shikadai tiene razón, si supieras lo gritona que se pon mamá cuando no le hago caso!

-yo pienso que ya es hora de comer! –dijo ChouChou sacando una cajita de almuerzo de su bolso

-pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Boruto! –todos se quedaron en silencio al ver que quien hablaba era Sarada Uchiha, esa pequeña era bastante seria y si no se llevaba bien con los demás niños mucho menos cone rubio! Eran como agua y aceite y no podían creer que ella dijera tales palabras.

-siiiii Saradita nos ayudara hermano! –dijo emocionada Himawai, la pequeña no entendia bien que quería decir su hermano pero no dejaba de sonreir, sin duda era hija de Hinata.

-amigos no van a creer esto! –de entre las ramas salio Lee junior :v el pequeño tenía la misma edad de Himawari por tanto aun no asistia a la cademia, el pequeño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con su padre. –es papá!

-que? Que le pasó a tu papá lee?

-el….el no llegó a entrenar ésta mañana! –el niño parecía sumamente asustado y sorprendido, nunca desde que tenia conciencia su padre había faltado a un entrenamiento, su fuerza de voluntad y "la juventud" lo habían hecho entrenar al muchacho desde los 3 años pero esa mañana había sido diferente.

-lo ven? Y no quieren ayudarnos? –dijo molesto Boruto –los viejos se la pasan de pervertidos, ni siquiera se levantaron para preparar el almuerzo de mi hermana! A mi no me interesa lo importante que sea papá, el necesita una lección! No puede olvidarce que tiene hijos, cuantas veces nos han dejado solos en casa por ir a sus importantes "misiones" – al principio los niños que se mostraban reacios al discurso del mini rubio comenzaron a tomar sus palabras en serio –ChouChou, cuantas veces tu padre se ha negado a llevarte a la barbacoa por que tiene cosas importantes que hacer?

…..

-Inojin! Cual era la razón de tu madre para no dejarte salir a jugar con nosotros?  
-bueno pues…por…porque no regaba las flores…  
cres que es una buena razón?  
-pues no…

-Shikadai! Recuerdas cuando íbamos a salir al campamento que tu madre no te dejo porque tu padre "te contagio" la gripe! Solo estornudaste una vez y fue razón para negarte la salida! No te molesto?  
-tzzz pues si, tienes razón!

-Sarada….cuantas veces has visto a tu padre éste año? 2…3?...  
-mmmhp! –la niña giró la cabeza molesta

-y yo…papá llegó tarde a mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Porque tenía "una reunión muy importante" ya fue suficiente, nos tratan asi porque somos niños! Pero eso no significa que seamos unos tontos! Es hora de que los viejos pagen por tratarnos tan mal! A cuantos de ustedes les prepararon el almuerzo ésta mañana? –chouchou levantó la mano  
-pero fue mi abuela…

-quien esta conmigo entonces!  
-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –gritaron todos los niños a la vez  
-yo tengo la menera perfecta para vengarnos de ellos síganme! –Boruto llevó a todos los pequeños a la ya conocida habitación –miren, encontré este pergamino entre las cosas de papá, con el todos ellos pagaran caro por pervertidos jajajaja bien lo primero es tomarnos todos de las manos, intente hacerlo yo solo pero necesito mas chackra! Yo haré los sellos, Sarada toma mi mano!  
-de acuerdo! –la pequña tomó la mano del niño  
-oye Boruto pero que tu no ibas a hacer los sellos? –dijo lee  
-huhg? –ambos niños se soltaron de inmediato completamente colorados  
-bueno es que… ¡!BUENO YA ESTAN TODOS LISTOS!?  
En aquel templado cuarto, algo extraño ocurrió… una manada de infantes salió corriendo de la casa del Hokage cuando el sol tocaba su punto mas alto.

El matrimonio Uzumaki despertaba por fin, ambos estaban dándose la espalda y seguían agotados…

-mmmmm Hinataaaaaaa cierra las cortinas el sol me molesta  
-querido ciérralas tu!  
-noooooo andaaaaaa, y tu elejiras el nombre de los siguientes bebés  
-he?...quieres más Naruto?  
-mm? Pues ahaha cuantos querias tu Hinata?  
-bueno, no lo había pensado…Sakura iba a venir ésta mañana a revisarme y ver como va nuestro bebé, y bueno después de éste seria lindo Naruto –Hinata adoraba a los niños y Naruto quien creció sin el amor y calor de una familia por supuesto que añoraba una familia grande.  
-entonces está decidido que serán mas no cres? Hehe bueno después de platicar tanto creo que se me fue le sueño, vamos a levantarnos que hora es Hinata?  
-hay no Naruto ya es muy tarde, mis niños no les preparé el almuerzo! –Hinata se levanto de la cama notando algo extraño enseguida girando para ver a su esposo –Na-Na-Naru-Naruto…..  
-m? que sucede?  
-tu-tu-tu…  
-hee? Hinata que pasa? Cierra la boca se te meterán las moscas…  
-tu…tu…cuerpo amor…  
-que? Quieres otra ronda? –dijo Naruto alzando una ceja –no tuviste suficiente anoche de Naruto no querida? Pero no te preocupes Naruto te hara un….HAY NO PUEDE SER MI CUERPO QUE RAYOS PASA CONMIGO?  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA eres un zorrito de nuevo! Pero que lindo!  
-NOOOOOOOOOOO PORQUÉ! PORQUE SOY UN ZORRO? Y PORQUE TENGO TANTA COMEZON? MALDITAS PULGAAAAAS!  
-ehem! Ya tranquilo Naruto, tal-tal vez es un efecto secundario de nuevo no cres?  
-no Hinata eso ya estaba areglado!

Afuera de la casa de Naruto

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-he? Que pasa ayá afuera?  
-pero que mier?...

Los amigos del Hokage estaban afuera unos vueltos zorros otros gatos :v arañando la puerta para que les abrieran.

-Naruto ayudanos miraaaa somos un monton de apestosos zorros tienes que ayudarnos o te patearé el trasero te lo juroooo! –Ino la zorrita amarilla en ese momento no tenia nada de tierna, mas bien parecía un pit bull con rabia a punto de atacar.

-he? Ino? Pero porque carajos son todos ustedes zorros?  
-etooooo bueno si me permiten hablar –decia Lee –vinimos a tu casa porque Sakura le dijo Ino que le dijera a Kiba que le dijera a Temari san que le dijera a Karui que me dijera a mi que viniéramos a tu casa porqué haias inventado un jutsu genial! Y aquí estábamos ammm Boruto nos ayudó y entonces…

-he? Boruto?  
-si si, el…bueno el hizo los sellos y ahora…bueno anoche estábamos bien, pero miranos como amanecimos hoy y parece que también te pasó a ti.  
-y después de tantas travesuras de mi hijo vinieron a mi casa para que mi hijo es hiciera quien sabe que? A mis espaldas?  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, en ese momento el Hokage parecía mas inteligente que todos ellos juntos.  
-Bueno tarado harás algo? Las pulgas me están matando…-Dijo Sakura quien estaba en brazos de Sasuke, él intentaba no reírse o al menos que su esposa no lo viera, pues sabia que si se daba cuenta en cuanto se volviera humana de nuevo seria capaz de arrancarle el brazo que le quedaba.  
-huuum esto me suena a la travesura suprema de mi hijo no cres Naruto?  
-si asi parece Hinata…te lo juro, ése niño es mil veces mas listo que yo…  
-y bien Naruto, esto…tiene remedio?  
-si Chouji no te preocupes, basta con que todos se pongan en circulo y yo haga unos sellos  
-por cierto donde están los niños? –preguntó Temari –no he visto a Shikadai en todo el dia  
-ahora que lo dices ChouChou tampoco fue a casa a almorsar –contestó Karui  
-tzzzk parece que la bromita no fue solo de tu hijo Naruto, seguramente nuestros hijos tuvieron algo que ver…  
-Tu cres eso? –dijo con molestia Sasuke pues no creía que su "princesa" fuera capaz de eso  
-si sasuke, no creas que tu hija es un angelito, seguro participó –continuó Shikamaru  
-un momento Naruto! –paró en seco Hinata –pero porqué te volviste zorro tu y no yo? –Hinata se dio cuenta que decir eso frente a sus amigos fue un gran error pues todas las miradas se dirijieron a ella junto con ciercos comentarios en voz baja

sakura: valla Hinata no sabía que "jugabas asi" con Naruto –con una sonrisa complice  
Lee :wooooooooooooo Hinata es super! Aun en su estado… ten ten deverias aprender de ella…  
TenTen: huhg? Que has dicho?  
Ino:pero quien lo viera sucios!  
Lee: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! –con un golpe en su cabezita zorruna  
Temari: no lo puedo creer no es tan calmadita como parecía…  
Sasuke: mmmhp! –sonrojado  
sakura de nuevo :v (mirada fulminante y asesina nivel Dios hacia Sasuke)  
Sasuke: *me van a matar*  
kiba:CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ IDIOTAS! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AYUDAME SOY UN MALDITO GATOOOOOOO!

-hahahahaha si lo ayudaré tranquilos, ejem Hinata eso fue porqué nuestro hijo te respeta mas a ti que a mi, fue considerado pues sabe que estas embarazada…tiene puntos por eso! Bueno en marcha a deshacer éste lio!

Pero cuando estaban por entrar vieron acercarce a Kurama versión 4.0 con una zorrita en brazos.

-Oyeeeeeeeeee Narutoooooo –dijo el apuesto zorro levantando una mano –necesitamos tu ayuda!  
-he? KURAMAAAAAAAAAAAA! Volviste! Pero como? Has vuelto a ser humano! Oye animal que rayos pasó?  
-escucha eso lo hablamos después ahora bueno… -puso sus ojos en la zorrita que trataba de esconder su cara entre las ropas de Kurama.  
-mm? No me digas que….acaso tu eres?...  
-Hokage sama! Lo siento!  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA sabia que eras tu! Pero que les ha dado por estar asi? Adivino fue Boruto no?  
-mmm pues si  
-pero ya me las pagará ése niño –dijo Naruto con una visible vena saltándose en su frente –bueno, los ayudaré a todos y después de esto tal vez….tendremo boda no?  
-COMOOOO? –dijeron todos a la vez

Continuará :v

pfffff D: tarde pero llegó mi Kurama 7u7 espero disfruten éste nuevo cap :v para el siguiente….¿habrá boda? ¿los novatos volverán a ser humanos? ¿atraparan a Boruto? ¿me hará daño el flan que me acabo de comer? (soy intolerante a la lactosa :'v) descubranlo en la próxima vez :v 


	16. Chapter 16

**Dedico éste nuevo capítulo a alguien muy especial para mi…"Pitt" era un perrito pitbull color gris amoroso y tierno, apenas éra un bebé y murió pequeñito de parvo…**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

Todos se encontraban en la sala de la casa del Hokage, tomaban té y dulces qué Hinata había preparado para sus amigos, mientras que Naruto terminaba su trabajo…

-Humana…soy una hermosa humana de nuevo! YEII! - decía emocionada Ino

-cómo humana o como zorrita, siempre luces preciosa Ino

-owwww Sai! –Ino se tomó el rostro ruborizada

-Shikamaru o me dejas de mirar así o te rompo la…

-ya ya! Lo siento, es qué lucías linda con tus orejitas rubias y tu cola…y hablabas menos…

-HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU –dijeron todos los presentes a la vez

-owwwwww , Shikamaru no cenará ésta noche…ni la siguiente…ni la siguiente… -Temari de verdad se había enojado

-tzzzk, por qué no puedo quedarme callado? –todos comenzaron a reir , mala suerte para Shikamaru

-Bueno Sakura que aprendimos de todo esto? –preguntaba Sasuke mirando con burla a su esposa, quien le devolvió la mirada con infinito desprecio.

-aprendimos que no debemos hablarle asi a las esposas o pueden pasar cosas como dejarte sin "cena" o arrancarte brazos o incluso cortarte ciertas partes del cuerpo…no…Sa-su-ke?

-mmmmhp (…)

-mmmm si no me equivoco Sakura se refiere a tu pene Sasuke kun…

Todas las mujeres ahí se coloraron a grados cósmicos :v Sai de nuevo con sus temas, mientras que Sasuke se había puesto morado de la rabia, estaba a punto de cerrarle la boca a Sai de un golpe cuándo todos comenzaron a escuchar cierta platica en el cuarto contiguo.

-déjale la cola…

-he? –Naruto miraba con rareza al zorro

-siii, déjale la cola… se verá sexy…

-Ku-Kurama kun! –completamente roja

-zorro pervertido y desvergonzado…

-vamos! Asi nos veremos iguales…p-por eso lo digo no por otra cosa, maldito Hokage malpensado!

-si…claroooooo, para verse iguales, como si no te conociera, si bien que me decías cosas sucias mientras estabas encerrado dentro de mi

-como asi Kurama kun?...que?...tipo de cosas?

-oye oye lo que no fue en tu año…

-y ahora le hablas asi idiota! Discúlpate!

-no eres mi papá ni mi creador…oblígame!

-Kurama recuerdas lo de pasar una eternidad sin "aquello"? –el zorro se puso azul de sólo pensarlo en seguida puso sus manos sobre las de las de ella…

-Niara….lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer! –la chica entrecerró los ojos pues una idea se daba de aquel comentario del Hokage, pero sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de su zorro

-jeje bien bien,,,Hokage sama! Déjeme la cola y orejas como Kurama Kun quiere, será interesante ver el cambio!

-okay!- Y formando otros sellos mas la chica ahora era una sexy zorrita humana, Kurama se quedó con la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera mirándola y prácticamente comiéndosela internamente, la chica al sentir la mirada tan profunda de su amado zorro bajó la mirada apenada mientras el Hokage se limitaba a sonreir, pero todo aquel hambiente ameno duraría poco pues aun quedaba algo importantísimo que aclarar y eso era el com Kurama se había vuelto humano nuevamente. Naruto ya se imaginaba cómo, y eso lo preocupaba, pero prefirió dejarlo para mas tarde pues ahora era el reecuentro de los tortolos y valla, ya se merecían un rato de alegría después de lo ocurrido meses atrás.

-Bueno muchachos! Creo que eso de las formalidades ya está de mas no cren? – habló Sakura mirando salir a Naruto y ambos amantes tras de una puerta – que dicen? Van a casarce no? Después de todo a Tsunade sama no le gustara saber que están juntos de nuevo y no están casados, seguro te revienta la cara de un golpe Kurama!

-mmmm bueno yo… -el zorro nuevamente se tornaba nervioso, pero los nervios desaparecieron cuando sintió la pequeña mano de su ángel sobre la suya…cálida como la recordaba –Niara…tu aun quieres?

-siiiiii –dijo la chica mirándolo con decisión.

-entonces que esperamos? Chicas pongamos hermosa a ésta zorrita! Y ustedes babosos ayuden a Kurama a verse menos bestia! –gritó Ino

-COMO QUE MENOS BESTIA RARA OXIGENADAAAAA!

-QUE NO SOY NINGUNA OXIGENADA MALDITO ANIMAL! TU Y ESE IDIOTA DE NARUTO SON IGUALES! SAI NO ME VAS A DEFENDER? – Ino miró a su esposo quien estaba serio delante de ella.

-mmmm pues necesitaría verle el pene para tener argumentos…Kurama Kun te molestaría si…

-MALDITO DEGENERADOOOOO A MI NADIE ME VE MIS COSAS! –dijo el zorro cubriéndose con ambas manos aquella zona entre sus piernas , todos se quedaron pálidos y con los ojos en blanco mientras que Ino tenia la boca completamente abierta y con lagrimas en los ojos

-porqué me casé con el más rarooo?

-LO VES ERES RARA Y EL ES RARO SON TAL PARA CUAL!

-ZORRO IDIOTA! –Naruto golpeó a Kurama y acto seguido -SAI PERVERTIDO! QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE PENES? TODOS SABEN QUE EL MEJOR ES EL MIO ASI QUE YA BASTA!

Despues de que todos y me refiero a que todos le dieran una buena golpiza al Hokage, los novios fueron preparardos de nuevo y los invitados traídos de emergencia, la boda ésta vez sería en la casa de Naruto pues tenía una gran jardín y no había inconveniente, un monje fue llamado y comenzó la ceremonia sin mas contratiempos, aquel apuesto hombre pelirojo, tan fuerte y varonil desposaba a la hermosa jovensita de ojos castaños…ambos meneando emocionados sus diez colas en total, bebieron aquel té para cerrar la unión y tras un corto beso, sonaron los aplausos entre los invitados. Los pequeños de la acadmia fueron encontrados y obligados a andar de sirvientes en la boda, llevaban copas de sake y comida entre mesas y aunque les fastidiaba sabían que les había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, se habían salvado de una buena gracias a la oportuna boda que puso a sus padres de buen humor.

Los novios se paseaban felices entre sus amigos y después de algunas horas de fiesta el Hokage se dispuso a dar su regalo de bodas a ambos zorros.

-Bien Kurama, creo que con todo esto de tu boda ni siquiera habias pensado en donde vivirían no? Kurama puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a sudar frio, en verdad jamas se detuvo a pensar eso, que si se parecía a Naruto… -pues…toma… -Naruto le dio una llave – que sean muy felices amigo! –lo abrazó con fuerza! Mientras sonria emocionado, Kurama no reaccionaba ese acto de Naruto lo había conmovido bastante cuando por fin cayó en si, pudo devolver el abrazo a Naruto y una lagrima se dejó ver en su rostro…ése era el comienzo de una hermosa vida junto a su primer amor… o no?

Continuará :3

Y QUÉ DIJERON ÉSTA YA SE OLVIDÓ DE OROCHIMARU :V ÑOÑOÑO XD espero les gustara éste nuevo cap n.n disculpen si fue cortito :v …en el siguiente luna de miel pliz! Los niños descubren un secreto y tendremos problemas de nuevo D:  
Dejen sus reviews n.n buenos o malos los aprecio! Los hamo *O*


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo dedicado a todas las arañas viuda negra que han picado a mi papá y han muerto envenenadas.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son aobra de Masashi Kishimoto quién jamás responde mis cartas :'v_

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –gritaban los niños después de la boda, pues sus padres los habían puesto a limpiar todo el desastre, desastre que por cierto fue culpa de Naruto y Kurama….y uno que otro colado…. pero también por cierta travesura realizada en plena fiesta…

XXXXRECAPITULANDOXXXX

Las lágrimas rodaban como cascada en el rostro de Kurama, todos veian conmovidos la ecena, pero después de diez minutos ya estaban fastidiados, Naruto luchaba por safarce al molesto zorro pero éste no dejaba de llorar…y está bien jamás había recibido algo asi, nunca en sus mil ochomil años de vida, alguien había sido tan considerado.

-Oye, ya me sueltas?

-(… infinitas lagrimas)

-jnsdcfkjwskjsdnckjsdcv….QUE ME SUELTES!

-NO QUIEROOOOOOO

-OYE ESTO COMIENZA A SER RARO…TODOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO FEO, SUELTAMEEEEE! –SASUKEEEEEE AYUDAMEEEEEE!

-jejejeje para qué? Si se ven tan tiernos…de hecho planeo traer una silla y ver más cómodamente.

-Sakura! Sabes? Hay una graciosísima anécdota de Sasuke de hace un par de años, quieres escucharla?

-he? Cual? –dijo siscada la pelirosa

-MALDITO ZORROOOOO SUELTA A MI AMIGOOOOOO! –Uchiha Sasuke se avalanzó sobre Kurama y lo levantó por la cintura, pero el zorro se sujetó de Naruto mordiendo su brazo derecho, si ése de la protesis, aunque eso no quería decir que no le doliera…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ayúdenme! Éste diota me quiere matar!

todos los invitados veian con los ojos en blanco el teatrito.

-tzzk, Chouji vamos! O si no seguro nos baja el sueldo…

-bien Shikamaru, pero después de esto vamos a la barbacoa, me quedé con hambre…

ambos hombres se metieron a la lucha, Chouji sujetaba fuertemente a Naruto mientras Shikamaru usaba su técnica de sombras para inmovilizar al zorro, quien seguía sujeto del Hokage con la mandivula.

\- JEJEJEJE CRDIOS INGENUDOS! Y CRDEN QUE CON EDSO PODRRAN DETENERDME? SDE HAN OLVIDDADO QUIEDN SDOY? –Kurama puso aquella mirada asesina sobre los amigos del Hokage

-deja de morderlo zorro baboso! eres el pervertido que se acostó con una muchachita menor de edad…eso eres…-dijo Tsunade molesta –Kiba, Shino ayúdenlos!

-bien Tsunade sama! –Kiba sostuvo a Chouji, quien sostenia a Naruto….Shino liberó muchos y muy variados insectos, que comenzaron a subir por la pierna de Kurama, casi llegando a cierta zona

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ASCO QUITAMELOS! –el zorro movia frenéticamente las caderas haciendo que las damas presentes se ronrojaran y provocando que los insectos volaran a todas direcciones, cayendo sobre los invitados.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ES ESTO! SAAAAAAI AYUDAMEEEEE

-no te preocupes preciosa! Yo te ayudaré! –pero Sai fue detenido y llevado al piso por un fuerte golpe propinado por tenten quien corria desesperada tratando de librarce de la cucaracha en su escote

\- insectos….odio a los insectos! –Temari tenía una expresión de asco pues algunas babosas se encondian entre su cabello

-no te preocupes Temari son solo unas cuantas babosas, hacen juego con tus ojos… -ésas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Gaara, quien hacia acto de presencia después de que a la autora, se le olvidara incluirlo en los antiguos capítulos :v ahue….. termino con la cara metida en el pastel de bodas.

-YA FUE SUFICIENTEEEEE! NO VOI A PERMITIR QUE ARRUINEN ÉSTA PERFECTA BODA! SHAAAAAANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Sakura golpeó fuertemente el suelo, haciendo que los insectos por la brisa, salieran volando, todos incluidos Naruto, Kurama y los metidos en la pelea, llacían tumbados en un cráter a mitad del jardín, las cosas parecían haberse calmado pero lo mejor llegó al final.  
-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA! No me excluyan de su fraternal pelea! Yo también quiero participar! SUPER PATADA AL ESTILO LEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LEEEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritaron todos a la vez …Una gran explosión retumbó en la casa del Hokage y el saldo al final de la fiesta fue:

22 desmayados a casusa de los insectos  
12 malheridos por el golpe de Sakura  
8 maltratados por la riña de Kurama y  
68 intoxicados por el laxante que los niños pusieron en las bebidas por venganza de ser sirvientes en la boda.  
Y asi se quejaban de su destino aquellos traviesos niños…

-puffff que fastidio, son todos idiotas! –dijo molestó Boruto mientras le limpiaba la cara a Gaara que estaba desmayado aun sobre el pastel –oye Shikadai, es tu tio, deverias de hacer esto tu!

-tzzzk bien! Pero antes tomanos una foto! Asi podré chantajear al tio Gaara despúes!

-pero llegará el dia que paguen por torturarnos de ésta manera! –decía furiosa Sarada, ella rellenaba el cráter con nueva tierra para areglar el jardín –valla mini cejotas tu padre hizo un desastre.

-mmmm? Papá? Pero que no fue tu madre quien hizo éste agujero?

-oye si Sarada para la próxima dile que no sea tan salvaje… -comentaba ChouChou – oye Shikadai! Ni se te ocurra echar a la basura el pastel!

-ewww pero tiene toda la cara de tio Gaara en el! No me digas que?...

-dámelo!

-oye gordita, esta bien que te guste comer pero…

-si si, cállate pálido! Y preocupate por tus cosas, yo tengo hambre! –pero mientras limpiaban las mesas, de entre ella un insecto bastante extraño salió brincando y tratando de escapar.

-eeeeewwwww que asco que clase de bicho tan raro! –gritaba Boruto mientras se lanzaba tras el extraño espécimen, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo el bicho raro habló.

-debo llevarle la información a Orochimaru Sama! Y desapareció tras un hueco en la pared.

-Orochimaru? –se preguntaba Boruto…

-Bueno Kurama! Ésta es tu nueva casa! A que es hermosa no?, yo elegí la ubicación y Hinata la decoración, disculpa si faltan algunas cosas es que eso de planear las cosas de un dia al otro es difícil hehe… -Naruto se llevó la mano a la nuca mientras le sonreía a los novios.

-Niara san, que sean muy felices, como Naruto y yo lo hemos sido éstos años…-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Hinata abrazando a la novia

-les agradesco todo lo que han hecho por mi…por nosotros! Antes de todo esto jamás imaginé…pero ahora, soy completamente feliz! Hokage sama! Hinata sama! Arigato! –Niara se inclinó en agradecimiento y después de despedirse los novios entraron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, mientras que Naruto ya no podía hacerse el tonto y tuvo que irce de inmediato a la oficina con el trabajo de tres meses en sima, pues su clon se había dedicado a hacer el tonto, y Hinata fue llamada por Sakura para ir al hospital al dia siguiente y ver el progreso con su bebé.

En la casa de Kurama, que se encontraba en una zona hermosa y arbolada, el silencio se rompió y se llenó de suspiros y agitadas respiraciones, no había pena ni temor, estaban casados y se tenían el uno al otro…después de llevar cargando a su ESPOSA hasta su habitación, Kurama desató las ganas, la ansiedad, el temor, el odio, la pasión y el amor…todas las emociones juntas en un beso tan largo y caluroso. Las prendas se deslizaban con suavidad por sus pieles húmedas en sudor, el zorro lanzó una llamarada a un par de velas que Hinata se había tomado la molestia colocar en una mesita junto a la cama y de un clic apagó la luz.  
Se miraron a los ojos que, con la luz de las velas, en él, lucían como el mismo fuego, ardiendo en deceo, y ella el amor y la pasión reprimidos desde hace meses. Besó de nuevo sus labios, carnosos y dulces como siempre, mientras que sus manos se encontraban perdidas, una en la suave pierna de su esposa y la otra en su pecho, acariciándolos con delicadeza, era lo menos que merecia la mujer que le daba tan felicidad. La mujer emitia suaves suspiros hasta que sintió la lengua de su esposo rozar su cuello…un gemido se escapó de su garganta, fuerte y sonoro…haciendo que Kurama se descontrolara y le diera una pequeña mordida en el hombro. Bajó a sus pechos y los lamió con descaro, como si se tratase de una paleta de caramelo….Niara arqueaba la espalda y movia las piernas frenéticamente y sin control…el zorro no pudo mas, se levantó un momento, volvió a mirar los ojos castaños y de un golpe entro en ella…Niara dejó escapar un nuevo gemido y enterró las uñas en la espalda de Kurama, se apretó a el pidiendo mas.

-t-todo…lo q-uiero todo…

El le hizo caso, comenzó con los fuertes movimientos, llevo ambas piernas de su esposa sobre sus hombros, mientras que quellas colas se movían con gran velocidad, entraba y salía de ella con rapidez y fuerza, gotas de sudor caian sobre sus cuerpos y tras varias sacudidas ambos alcanzaron un climax de lo mas mágico, para después abrasarce con fuerza y besarce con pasión por mucho mas tiempo…hasta el amanecer.

-Hinata!

-S-Sakura? Que sucede?

-escucha, esto es importante! Tu-tu embarazo…

Un nuevo dia comenzaba con alegres y tristes noticias…

Continuará :v

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :V NO ME MATEN AUN D: espero les haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo n.n si no les gustó lo siento u_u pero no lo cambiaré :v a mi si me gustó XD  
Espero sus reviews y gracias a todos por el apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio mucho! Los hamo *O*


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo dedicado al perrillo que mi hermano acaba de rescatar :v se llama ammm "Togo" o algo asi :v **

_Los personajes no me pertenecen :P son obra de Masashi "PAPACHEETO" Kishimoto :v "si le doy :v"_

Niara despertó, cansada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, por su mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, le sudor…hizo que se encendiera en ella una chispa de lujuria, nuevamente estaba deceosa de probar con Kurama lo que su amor era capaz de hacerle a sus cuerpos, pero…esa mañana que parecía tan perfecta comenzó mal pues al girar para poder el ver reluciente rostro de su amado, se dio cuenta de que Kurama ya no estaba.

Por otra parte Hinata iba tan rápido como podía por entre las calles de Konoha en dirección a la oficna de su esposo, Sakura le dijo que podían mandarlo a llamar pero, esa noticia ella misma quería comunicársela a Naruto para darle una sorpresa en su trabajo, después de caminar alrededor de media hora, llegó a la oficna del Hokage, Mirai abrió la puerta.

-Hinata Sama! Qué sorpresa! Adelante Hokage sama estará feliz de verla! –dijo la linda adolecente

-Naruto no está… Mirai Chan?

-mm nop, tubo que salir con Shikamaru San por una emergencia, pero no creo que tarde mucho jeje, si gusta puede esperarlo aquí le traeré algo de tomar…

-muchas gracias Mirai Chan –dijo con una sonrisa –puedes acompañarme?

-claro Hinata Sama, será un placer!

Naruto se encontraba con Shikamaru, Sasuke y Konohamaru en casa de Kurama, una lloriente Niara se encontraba hecha pedazos sentada al borde del sofá.

-Lo qué sabemos es qué Orochimaru fue visto ésta mañana en zonas cercanas a la aldea, y después eso Kurama despareció…algunos anbus fueron en su caza como mandaste, pero lo perdieron en el bosque y parece ser que el rumor es cierto Hokage sama, se llevó a Kurama con el, a la fuerza.

-ese hijo de…. Sasuke despliega otro grupo anbu, lideralos y extiendan la búsqueda, por nada del mundo Kurama será secuestrado por ese rarito

-bien Naruto…

-Hokage Sama te recuerdo que mientras mas tiempo pase con Kurama mas peligroso para todos nosotros.

El hokage miró con rudeza a Shikamaru, pues su comentario estaba fuera de lugar, ya que Niara se encontraba escuchando todo.

-tzzk …Niara disculpa…

-no-no se preocupe Shikamaru San, pero por favor! Encuentrnelo! Si le pasara algo…yo….

-no te preocupes, lo traeremos de vuelta, yo me encargo , Konohamaru ven conmigo –dijo Sasuke y un segundo después desaparecieron en una nuve de humo. Niara fue llevada a casa de Sasuke para que Sakura le hiciera compañía, mientras que Naruto regresó como rayo a su oficina.

-Narutoo! Querido te-te tengo noticias!

-Kurama fue secuestrado por Orochimaru!

-cómo?

-me lo temía, algo le hizo…por algo debe pagar…pero ese zorro es un cabezotas!

-cómo tu!- decía Kiba entrando por la puerta –mandé a algunos perros rastreadores para ayudar a Sasuke

-gracias Kiba, tienen noticias?

-si, de hecho…Orochimaru fue visto cerca del puente en los límites de la aldea, no te preocupes Hokage sama, lo atraparemos! Ése idiota no se nos escapará!

Un par de horas habían transcurrido ya cuando Sasuke llegó con noticias nuevas.

-Naruto! Tenemos a Kurama! Pero Orochimaru escapó…

-tzzzz ése maldito!, donde está Kurama?

-en el hospital, lo encontramos inconciente sobre unas rocas cerca del puente

-bien, vamos a verlo!

El zorro se encontraba en una camilla, ya Niara había sido avisada y se encontraba sentada a su lado tomándolo de la mano con preocupación. Hinata, Sakura e Ino estaban con ella, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Konohamaru y Sai iban entrando.

-KURAMA! KURAMAAAAA –el hokage entró haciendo un escandalo típico de el

-CALLATEEEEEEE QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL! RESPETA MALNACIDO! –grito el zorro dejando en vergüenza al Hokage

-Y YO PREOCUPANDOME POR TI BESTIA MALAGRADECIDA! HUBIERA DEJADO QUE OROCHIMARU TE LLEVARA Y TE VIOLARA COMO A SASUKE¡!

-COMO QUE ME VIOLARA? HOKAGE ENFERMO!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OROCHIMARU TE VIOLÓ SASUKE? –gritaba palida Sakura llevándose las manos a la cara

-A MI NADIE ME VIOLÓ IDIOTA! –soltandole un buen golpe a Naruto en la cabeza

-A NO? Y COMO EXPLICAS EL…

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE –Sasuke lo tomó por la garganta asfixiándolo para que no hablara

-bueno, todos sabemos que Orochimaru es "de esos" pero jamás imagine que Sasuke Kun fuera victima de sus bajas pasiones –decia con toda seriedad Sai

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI SASUKE! –lloraba Sakura mientras Hinata e Ino la consolaban

-mmmhp ya te dije que nadie me violó! –continuó Sasuke cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza a un lado, Sai se colocó delante de Sasuke mirándolo fijamente sin moverse, ambos hombres se miraron y tras unos segundos Sai se llevó la mano a la boca y le lanzó un beso a Sasuke, el pelinegro y todos los precentes pusieron cara de asco

-HAAAAAAAAA ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO DEGENERADO?

-mmmm solo estaba probando una teoría que lei en un libro, decía que si el hombre le lanzaba un guiño o un beso a otro y éste respondia sonrojándose y bajaba la mirada significaba que también era uno "de esos", pero no te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke actuó con rechazo asi que parece que si tiene pene entre sus piernas…  
Un silencio sepulcran llenó el cuarto mientras un ave que volaba afuera cantaba AJOOOO AJOOOOO

-Naruto voi a matarlo…

-hazlo, ya le he traido ganas yo desde hace años…

-jajajaja bueno al menos Kurama esta bien chicos, hermano me voi ya, tengo que ver a Hanabi pronto o…

-te cortara el pene –continuaba Sai –escuche lo que te decía el otro dia…

-Ino san, tu esposo,,,tiene una obsecion con …con…

-jum ni lo digas… -dijo Ino mirando furtivamente a su esposo

-si Ino no será que el es "de esos" –decia con burla el rubio

-mmm? Yo? Mmm no lo había pensado, deveria probarlo, alguien me ayudaría? Necesito un hombre para….

-YA CALLATEEEEEEEEEE NADIE TE AYUDARA A PROBAR ESO! –gritaba Ino molesta

-oh parece que están todos aquí –Shikamaru iba llegando –de que hablan chicos?

-pues dudábamos de mi sexualidad…Shikamaru San tu me harias el favor de?

-QUIEREN CALLARCE DE UNA BUENA VEZ? ESTOY TRATANDO DE DESCANSAR! –grito el zorro arto de sus visitas haciendo que todos salieran para quedarce a solas con su esposa –estoy bien Niara en serio, no me pasó nada…

-de- verdad Kurama kun?...no creo que ése tal Orochimaru te secuestrara para dejarte volver sin un propósito…

-tranquila estoy bien ya veras, pronto estaremos como si nada hubiese pasado –decia con seguridad Kurama, calmando momentáneamente a su esposa.  
Esa tarde ambos volvieron a su casa, con total seguridad por parte de los anbu claro, llegaron a su casa, cenaron y decidieron darce un baño juntos, primero entró el zorro a la tina, esperando impacientemente a su esposa, pero en ese momento sintió como su corazón latia sin control y como el mismo perdia el control de tu cuerpo, de pronto una luz lo cegó y se perdió en un profundo avizmo que lo aprisionaba… su cuerpo se quedó ahí, sin moverse en el agua caliente, cuando de pronto de su rostro una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en el.

(jejejeje por fin, la espera rindió frutos…el cuerpo de Kurama Kun es mio!) se miró las manos con mucha atención, mientras reia con descaro.

-Kurama Kun ya estoy lista!-decia la inocente chica mientras deslizaba la cortina de baño dejando ver a plenitud su desnudez, "el" giró la cabeza y vió en toda su gloria el cuerpo desnudo de aquella extraordinariamente bella mujer mientras sentía como el agua que lo rodeaba se hacia mas caliente…

Continuará :v

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajaja :v sin comentarios…..dejen sus reviews :v espero les gustara el capi de hoy 7u7 y solo puedo decir que….no se de verdad si Orochimaru es "de esos" 7u7 no se que pasara en el siguiente capitulo…tal vez….

Con todo respeto a todos mis amigos gays :3 que son muchos! Los adoro niños! Son de mis mejores amigos J y son personas geniales 3


	19. Chapter 19

**Dedico éste capítulo a todos los diferentes animales que me he comido a lo largo de mi vida…traté de hacerme vegetariana pero….amo los tacos… sorry :v**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del magnate Masashi Kishimoto_

Después de que el mareo se pasó, pudo sentir cómo su propia alma tomaba forma, por un momento creyó haber muerto, pues la sensación de vacío y pérdida era grande, sin embargo tras sentir una punzada de dolor en la espalda, despertó a la realidad y se dio cuenta qué estaba vivo.

Al brir los ojos lo primero qué vió no fue la turbía agua de la tina, si no en sus ojos se dibujó el recuerdo de su amarga experiencia. Vió cómo una serpiente inmensa se acercaba a el, arrastrando el pecho sobre el suelo, clavando sus ferocez colmillos en su cuello y, cuando se vió servida de su sangre, la mirada descarada que ése horrible réptil le regalaba, aunada a una asquerosa y vulgar sonrisa, después de eso, silenció…toda ésa visión desapareció y pudo notar ahora un gran árbol, éra magestuoso, trató de tomarse de el para levantarse pero, al estirar la mano pudo verlo…una pata…una pequeña y peluda pata.

(Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo)

pensaba el zorro, se levantó adolorido y aturdido, pero sabía que si quería salvar a su esposa de Orochimaru, tenía que apresurarse. Caminó paso a paso hasta llegar al rio, por suerte no estaba tan lejos cómo pensaba, aun se encontraba en Konoha, miró con alivio su reflejo y para su sorpresa sus nueve colas habían sido cambiadas por sólo una.

(pero que diablos me hizo ése monstruo?)

tardó en darse cuenta qué, todo aquello que creía decir, en realidad lo estaba pensando, lo supo al tratar de hablar, que únicamente emitia un sonidito chillante de su ocico, ahora era un zorro común y corriente…su poder, su cuerpo humano, sus colas…todo era ahora de Orochimaru y a el, únicamente le había dejado con vida porqué ya no representaba peligro alguno, después de todo, solo era un zorrito que ni siquiera podía hablar como los humanos.

Kurama se maldijo a si mismo, por haber ido con él, por creer que no lo haría nada…

(ingenuo… me porté cómo un crío… )  
Sin más diatracciones, fue lo más rápido que pudo por entre el bosque, Naruto era su única salvación, si había alguien en el mundo capaz de reconocerlo, ése era el Hokage.

(pronto Niara… estaré contigo…) y se fue a toda prisa…

Niara sumergió una pierna a la tina, después la otra, tomó una esponja de baño para frotar la espalda de su esposo, pero aquel individuo alcanzó a tomar una toalla y ponérsela de escucudo entre ambos.

-Kurama kun? Sucede algo malo?, será que no quieres esto y prefieres pasar a "lo otro"? dijo con picardía la sexy chica, mientras meneaba la cola.

-oye niña te importa si me salgo de aquí? El agua caliente me arruga la piel… -dijo secamente

-huhg?... niña?

se levantó de la bañera aún cubriéndose con la toalla, que rápidamente enredó sobre la cintura y se salió del baño, dejando a la zorrita completamente confundida

-será que hice algo malo?...

-ewwww el cuerpo de ésa mujer es extaño…nada como el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke kun…

"él" se vistió en seguida y salió de la casa, su voz era la suya misma asi que tenía que fingir un poco para no ser reconocido, creando una voz extraña y notoriamente fingida

-no hace falta que me sigan, la mujer allá adentro se está dando un baño, yo iré a dar una vuelta –dijo a los anbu

-pero Kurama sama… tenemos ordenes de hokage sama para acompañarlo en caso de…

-he dicho que no necesito escoltas…- sólo un movimiento bastó para poner a dormir de un golpe a los cinco anbu, aunque aun no estaba acostumbrado a ése cuerpo al menos lograba defenderse –tengo que controlarlo lo mas pronto posible…asi su poder será mio y podré acabar con ese chiquillo que se cree hokage, de ésa forma podré realizar mi más grande sueño fácilmente…

-hablo en serio Sasuke kun Orochimaru tiene una extraña obsecion contigo…

\- …..

-de verdad deverias hablar con alguien sobre "eso" que pasó…

-…

-digo, ésas cosas son difíciles de asimilar, no es porqué me haya pasado…si no porque si a mi me hicieran lo qué a ti… me sentiría mal…

-(venita en la frente de Sasuke :v)

-dices que no pasó nada, o puede que no recuerdes nada… pero lo que yo vi pues…

-oye…

-en serio si algún dia quieres hablar de "eso" solo dímelo soy tu amigo no? –dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa

-Naruto…

-mande?

-MUERETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (lanzando un chidori)

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (salió volando :v)

-Hinata? Ya le dijiste a Naruto sobre…

-mm? No Sakura aún no…iba a desircelo cuándo secuestraron a Kurama, no sé porqué siempre que le voi a decir algo importante, algo terrible sucede…

-jajaja no te preocupes supongo que es la mala suerte de los Uzumaki, debe ser hereditario –dijo riendo Sakura – porqué no se lo dices hoy? Seguro qué le alegrara mucho, estaba con Sasuke en su oficina, vallamos las dos, yo también tengo buenas noticias que dar…

-buenas noticias? De que hablas Sakura?...acaso tu?...

-shhhh es un secreto, se los decimos al mismo tiempo?, que dices?

-wuaaaaa, felicidades Sakura! –Hinata abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, mientras ambas derramaban una queotra lagrima de felicidad

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Naruto cayedo :v)

-Naruto? Querido estás bien?

-y ahora qué hiciste Naruto?

-NADA! Y YA NO ME VOI A PREOCUPAR POR NADIE, POR MI, OJALA A TODOS LOS VIOLE OROCHIMARU! –dijo molesto Naruto para irse completamente ofendido, dándole la espalda a ambas chicas e irse tan rápido como llego, por un callejón.

-que?...nos viole Orochimaru?...dijo?

-ése idiota!, seguro volvió a pelear con Sasuke…

En el bosque, los niños se encontraban en un entrenamiento especial impartido por Shino sensei, debían encontrar una lista de insectos, algunos de ellos servían como alimento, otros eran venenosos y servían para atacar y defender. Ése tipo de trabajos eran molestos para nuestro impaciente rubio y se le ocurrio la genial idea de inspeccionar el bosque en busca de otra cosa que no fueran insectos aburridos, a menos que, se tratara de aquel que vio en su casa.

-Boruto, esto es aburrido y problemático…

-Shikadai sabes? Siempre me he preguntado… como siempre te quejas de estar conmigo pero aun asi, siempre me sigues?...

-mmm buena pregunta, supongo que mi vida sería aun mas aburrida y problemática si no te siguiera…

-chicos… no es que quiera interrumpir pero, ya estamos muy lejos de Aburame sensei y los demás, nos meteremos en feos problemas si seguimos mas adelante!

-Inojin no seas nena, toma prueba éste insecto, sabe a pollo…

-ewwwww hay algo que no puedas comer gordita?

-no existe NADA que no pueda comer pálido…

-quieren callarse de una buena vez? Mejor busquems ése insecto raro y feo…Boruto estas seguro de qué era asi? –decia Sarada enseñando un bastante bien hecho dibujo que Inojin había realizado a base de la descripción de Boruto

-si si, era asi…como un escarabajo rojo con alas transparentes y grandes ojos!

Los niños buscaron y buscaron y cuándo estaban a punto de rendirse…

-mmmm seguro que con un poco de ajonjolí sabras delicioso pequeño alimentito… -chou chou estuvo a punto de meterse el bicho a la boca cuando fue detenida por la sombra hecha por Shikadai

-ALTO AHÍ GORDITA! Chicos lo encontramos!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-muy bien animalejo! Vas a decirnos ahora que eres y quien es Orochimaru en serio!

El animal comenzó a hablar

No les diré nada…

-a no lo haras?...chou chou prosigue con lo que estabas a punto de hacer…

-genial! Tengo hambre!

-no no alto bestia insasiable!

-y bien? Nos diras todo?

-si si, pero alejen a ésa maquina asesina de mi! –dijo nervioso el insecto, que les fue contando lo sucedido y los planes de Orochimaru

-si lo que dices es cierto… ése zorro idiota esta en peligro! Tenemos que desircelo a papá! Vamos amigos! Es hora de demostrarle a ésos adultos idiotas lo que podemos hacer!

-SIIIIIIIIII

-chou chou ya puedes comértelo!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (se lo comió :v)

-jejejejeje bien Sasuke Kun…ahora si serás mio!

Continuará :v

XD HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA ME MATÓ XD muero de risa al escribir ésto :vvvvv espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Cosas extrañas seguirán ocurriendo _ para el siguiente…

Kurama llega a la aldea, pero nadie le hace caso porque es un zorro cualquier :'v  
Niara nota raro a su esposo y le pide hacer "aquellito" para sacarse de dudas 7u7 que hará Orochimaru?  
Los niños le dicen la verdad a Naruto D: lograran hacer algo a tiempo?  
Será verdad que Sasuke fue violado? Y lo volverán a violar? D: todo en el siguiente :L


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo dedicado a "BUGS"…eres un loquillo :v**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen u.u …._

(AYÚDENME! ….OYE TÚ! LA LOCA DE LOS GATOS! AYUDAME! SOY UN HUMANO, BUENO NO, SOY UN ZORRO, AAAAG QUE DIGO ES OVBIO QUE SOY UN ZORRO! PERO SOY EL KYUBI!...VIEJA LOCA HASME CASO! QUE NO VES QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDOOOOO…MALDITA BRUJA DEJA DE SONREIRME ASI TE VEZ HORRENDA! ….OYE OYE QUE HACES?)

-pero que lindo zorrito, mira esos cachetitos tan hermosos!, ven pequeñito quieres algo de comer?

(NO ANCIANA! QUIERO QUE ME SUELTES, YA ME DI CUENTA QUE NO PUEDES ESCUCHARME MALDITA BRUJA! TENGO QUE IR CON NARUTO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE! SUELTAMEEEEE)

-quien es el zorrito mas lindo del mundo?, haber quien es el zorrito más lindo?, pues tu pequeñito!

(SI TUVIERA MI TAMAÑO REAL YA TE HUBIERA COMIDO LOCAAAAAA)

-ven aquí corazón te daré un baño, porqué uffff hueles horrible!

(LA QUE HUELE HORRIBLE ERES TU ANCIANA! YO ME BAÑE AYER!...O-OYE QUE DIABLOS HACES NO TOQUES AHÍ!)

-parece que eres un machito, bueno para que no estes dejando crias por ahí tendré que castrarte…

(HE?...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

-siiii te cortaré tú cosita porqué no queremos bebés abandonados por el bosque!

(COSITA? TE DARÍA MIEDO ANCIANA DEMENTE)

-lindo lindo

(MORIRAS DE UN INFARTO AL VERLO, ES EL MAS GRANDE Y PODEROSO DE TODOS Y Y…)

-hooo niños que alegría verlos! Sarada querida podrías hacerme un favor?

-anciana Meiku tenemos prisa ahora, debemos llevar información a hokage sama de….

-toma anda, tu madre es la encargada del hospital no? Solo quiero que castren a este pequeño zorrito para que no deje crías..

-pe-pero…

-vamos dulzura toma –le entrega al enojado zorro :v

-bu-bueno…

-Sarada que diablos haces? Debemos decirle todo a papá! –gritaba Boruto

\- si ya voi! Y no m grites idiota que te escucho perfectamente!

(hvkshflskjvflskjfsl TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCO EL BRAZO PARA QUE TE PARESCAS A TU PADRE SI ME CASTRAN MOCOSA!)

-ewww apestas!, que zorro tan feo…mete la lengua te vez tan feo y vulgar…y deja de babearme! Ash porqué me pasa esto a mi?

(Y TU HUELES A VAGABUNDO COMO TU PADRE JAJAJAJA…POR CIERTO….FEA TU NIÑA ODIOSA…AL MENOS AHORA ESTARÉ MAS SERCA DE NARUTO )

Los niños corrieron entre calles y por ensima de los techos a toda velocidad para llegar hasta Naruto y contarle el perverso plan de Orochimaru, mientras tanto él…Orochimaru en el cuerpo de Kurama volvía a casa, era mucha la protección alrededor de la casa de Sasuke y al no poder controlar en su totalidad aquel nuevo cuerpo, se decidio por volver para darle mas uso y asi intentar entrar en territorio Uchiha después.

-tengo que acostumbrame a éste cuerpo, de ésa forma podré usar el poder del kyubi y someteré a Sasuke Kun a mis deceos jajaja

-Kurama kun?, todo bien?

-haaaa eres tu niña…

-niña? (éste algo me oculta..) ammm Niara querido, soy Niara…

-si, eso, que quieres?

-mmm pues primero preguntarte algunas cosas como…

-no tengo tiempo niña, tengo cosas que hacer..

-a si? Como cuales? –la chica ya sabía defenderse a la perfección, y la sospecha de que ése no era Kurama, la intrigaba.

-pues debo entrenar…

-hooo, mmm yo pensaba mas bien, que…tu y yo… -se acercó con sensualidad hacia el y lo tomó por el hombro

-que haces?...

-pues sólo trato de disfrutar de mi bien dotado esposo….

(ewww quítate)

-Kurama kun! Tu y yo…ahora!

Mientras tanto, una avalancha de críos llegaba corriendo a las afueras del edificio del Hokage.

-déjenme decirles que sin invitación es imposible entrar Boruto, que vamos a hacer? –preguntaba un nervioso Inojin

-hay es tan fácil….lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer…QUE SHIKADAI PIENSE EN ALGO!

-y yo porqué?

-porqué eres el mas inteligente de todos..

-COMO QUE EL MAS INTELIGENTE? –gritaron todos

-tzzzk que fastidio!...veamos, mmm primero tenemos que deshacernos de los anbu a la entrada principal, Inojin, dibuja algunos ratones y animalejos feos para que los anbu se distraigan, después tenemos que escabullirnos por entre el pasillo, chouchou harás tu ataque de bomba y derribaras a todo aquel que se encuentre en tu camino, Sarada, tu usaras tu sharingan para idiotizar a los escoltas en la puerta del Hokage y Boruto los rematarás con un rasengan, yo me encargo de los oficiales en las otras puertas.

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –decían sorprendidos todos por tan elaborado plan, mientras Shikadai gozaba con orgullo la gloria de haber heredado la inteligencia de su padre

-Hola hermano! Hola amigos! –Himawari llegó de repente con una cajita de almuerzo

-Himawari que haces aquí?

-vine a traerle el desayuno a papi –mami y yo lo preparamos! –decía sonriente la niña

-pero no podras entrar no dejan entrar niños

-a mi si jiji! Miren… -la niña se acercó a los anbu en la entrada –buenos días "koko" buenos días "kuun"

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA HIMAWARI…ADELANTE

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? HIMAWARI ESPERANOS!

-PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-m?

-a ustedes los estaba buscando niños del demonio! No deberían estar con Aburame sensei? Me llamó alarmado, al pobre casi le da un ataque cuando no los encontró! Tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital por el susto!

-eso no importa ahora papá escucha tenemos algo importante que decirte, se trata de Kurama!

(NARUTOOOOOO SOY YOOOOOO! MIRAME!)

-oigan y ése zorro tan feo?

(LOS FEOS SON USTEDES BABOSOS!)

-papi, el es kurama chan! –decía sonriendo Himawari

-he? Jeje no pequeña, Kurama es humano ahora recuérdalo  
-no papi, el es Kuramita! Lo jurooooo! –tomó al zorro de los brazos de Sarada y lo colocó en el escritorio –vamos Kurama chan demuéstralo!

-(ES CIERTO, ÉSTA NIÑA SIEMPRE ME HA RECONOCIDO…GRACIAS ENANA ERES LA UNICA QUE ME CAE BIEN) –Kurama comenzó a teclear en la computadora de Naruto lo siguiente:

d

-SUFICIENTE! YA SE QUE ERES TU ANIMAL!

-pero como?

-te contaremos papá!

Los niños contaron su historia a Naruto y enseguida se alarmó Niara debía encontrarse con el en esos momentos!

-buen trabajo niños! Son grandiosos! En el futuro, estoy seguro que serán la mejor generación de todas! –dijo el Hokage con orgullo –Shikamaru! –gitaba

-que pasa Hokage sama?...m? y uste…

-no hay tiempo, sígueme tenemos que ir rápido a casa de kurama! Niara corre peligro!, …Mirai!

-Si Hokage sama!

-llama a Sasuke, dile que nos vemos en casa de Kurama! Corre!

Naruto juntó a otros de sus amigos y juntos fueron a toda velocidad hasta la casa del zorro donde se encontraron con qué, sólo Niara se encontraba ahí, contaron lo sucedido y ella también relató su historia.

-vamos lindo! Yo se que me deceas!

(cara de asco de orochimaru algo asi :'v)

-no quieres enterrar los colmillos en esto! –bajando la blusa y dejando ver sus pechos

-nooooooooo no niña no quiero! Tengo que ir a buscar a Sasuke kun! (no pudo mas y salio corriendo)  
-a Sasuke? Entonces! ….

-ahhhg Sakura se olvidó de poner tomate en la sopa! Sin tomate no me gusta…

-Sasuke kun…

-huhg?

-eres mio Sasuke kun….

-he?

Algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar!, Naruto y los demás llegaran a tiempo? D:

Continuará :v

HAAAAAAA :V VAN A VIOLAR A SASUKEEEEEE D:

El clímax de la historia se acerca! Tal vez el final D:

espero que el capitulo les haya gustado! 7u7 no ha habido musho lemon pero prometo mas tarde 7u7 dejen sus reviews o comentarios! Los aprecio n.n


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenos antes que nada muchas gracias a todos por haber leído éste loco fic, se los agradesco mucho! sus comentarios me daban la pila para continuarlo, pero como ya no comentaron ps pelan...:v ok no xD ya era hora de acabrlo :3 me mataron de risa sus reviews xD los hamo con H :3 entonces pues qué lo disfruten :v**

** Capítulo dedicado al bicho que se metió a mi oído a las 6:00 am y me dio el susto del mes :v….ya murió…lo ahogé :v**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

No hacía falta ser un genio…Sasuke conocía ésa voz…la conocía más qué bien, y lo qué antes podría haber mandado al diablo con facilidad, ahora le provocaba escalofríos, pues el vago pero traumatizante recuerdo qué tenía de "aquella" vez, lo perturbaba.

-Orochomaru… -dijo el pelinegro con la voz grave mientras una sensación incomoda le recorría la espalda.

-jajajajaja pensé qué, con éste cuerpo me sería más difícil deshacerme de los anbu pero, el chakra del Kyubi puede ser bastante útil…y éstas colas…. –decía mientras se lamía el labio inferior (eww :v)

-qué diablos haces aquí? –Sasuke dio vuelta soltando con tranquilidad el cucharon qué llevaba en mano, para mirar la nueva forma en qué se presentaba aquel ser.

-Sasuke kun…sólo vine a continuar lo de la última vez, mira éstas colas…imagina las posibilidades…

-me das asco… -decía entrecerrando los ojos y apretando el puño.

-vamos Sasuke kun…ya no recuerdas cuánto te divertiste?

TRES AÑOS ATRÁS

-SASUKEEEEEEEE

-huhg?...Na-Naruto?

-SASUKEEEEEE RESPONDEEEE

-de-deja de gritar…

-SASUKE!

-a-aquí, idiota…

Se abrió la puerta de un fuerte golpe, dejando ver al Hokage ante él.

-Sasuke, Sasuke estás bien?...qué demonios te hicieron?

-no, recuerdo…aghhhh!

-qué te pasa? Dónde te duele?...oye, porqué estás desnudo?

-qué estoy qué? –Sasuke observó por un momento y se dio cuenta por fin de su estado –dame algo para cubrirme idiota!

-toma –Naruto le entregó una capa de viaje qué con cuidado se colocó el pelinegro, pero al tratar de levantarse notó un fuerte dolor allá dónde les conté :v

-pero qué diab…

-Sa-Sasuke…tú…estás…sang….

El frío los golpeó de lleno, cómo si ambos fueran a toda velocidad y se estrellaran contra un muro, los anbu estaban a punto de entrar cuándo

-ALTO!

-Hokage Sama…qué sucede?

-hay, varios sellos explosivos dentro, si entran todo el lugar volará en pedazos –mintió –yo me encargaré…

Los anbu permanecieron fuera, mientras, dentro del cuarto, Naruto sostenía por ambos hombros a su amigo, qué se encontraba estático mirando a la nada, tratando de recordar algo, lo qué fuera para desmetir sus sospechas, por mucho, mucho tiempo, pensó qué Orochimaru al hablar de "apoderarse de su cuerpo" se refería a usar ése cuerpo como contenedor, pero ahora entendía tal manía por estar cerca de él, su obsecion no era por los Uchiha's en sí, si no por él mismo.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle hasta qué escuchó por fin la voz de su amigo qué lo llamaba…

-Sasuke…

Lo tomó por el cuello y lo alsó en el aire con furia

-NI SE TE OCURRA CONTARLE NADA A NADIE DE ESTO ENTEDISTE?, SI LO HACES TE MATARÉ LO JURO POR MI HIJA!

-b-bien –dijo el Hokage apenas pudiendo hablar por la asfixia. Finalmente se levantaron y Sasuke sacando todas las fuerzas y coraje de su clan, caminó fingiendo qué aquel dolor no existía, su orgullo herido era suficiente para acabar con Orochimaru la próxima vez qué lo viera, pero nunca imaginó qué en realidad la sola presencia de hombre serpiente lo perturbaría tanto, al grado de impedirle mover siquiera las piernas.

PRECENTE

-en ésa ocasión…qu-qué fue lo qué me hiciste?

-veo qué en serio no lo recuerdas jejeje, si quieres puedo "mostrártelo" nuevamente…

-eres un asqueroso, degenerado…hijo de p –Sasuke trató de moverse pero al ver cómo se movían las nueve colas del cuerpo de Kurama su propio cuerpo quedó petrificado mientras recordaba las palabras antes mecionadas de Orochimaru "imagina las posibilidades".  
El cuerpo del zorro comenzó a avanzar meneando las colas y la larga cabellera pelirroja, con una desagradable sonrisa digna del sannin, la tensión incrementaba y el tiempo se agotaba.

-DE PRISA! DEPLIEGUEN UN ESCUADRÓN COMPLETO DE ANBUS, CHICOS RÁPIDO, TENEMOS QUÉ LLEGAR CON SASUKE LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, ME ADELANTARÉ!

-COMO ORDENE HOKAGE SAMA!

Sakura y Hinata qué se encontraban cerca del lugar vieron como una enorme explosión sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies en dirección a casa de la pelirosa, alarmadas ambas fueron tan rápido como pudieron. Tal explosión en ése lugar ocasionó que los amigos cercanos volaran hasta la residencia Uchiha. Naruto se encontraba de pié con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco y al llegar todo mundo no pudieron mas que hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Orochimaru estaba totalmente ido, con el rostro en suelo y una sonrisa de satisfacción…. y el trasero en el aire mientras un espeso humo blanco salía de él.  
Sasuke por su parte, se sujetaba las rodillas encondiendo entre ellas la cabeza mientras se meneaba de adelante hacia atrás en un rincón de la cocina.

-Sasuke kun! –gritó preocupada Sakura corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su esposo, lo abrazó y el se dejó abrazar mientras le susurraba al oído de la pelirosa

-no me sueltes Sakura…. –hundiendo su cabeza ahora, en el pecho de su esposa. 

Cuándo el humo se disipó se pudo ver quien más se encontraba ahí, Niara sujetaba un kunai en mano y delante de ella, los hijos de los precentes en modo de ataque, lo qué más se notaba era la posision de Boruto y Sarada, Kakashi quien se encontraba entre los recién llegados, no pudo si no poner cara de orgullo entre mesclada  
con asco al ver, que se trataba de su famosa técnica "muerte milenaria" exitosamente aplicada al trasero de un satisfechamente noqueado Orochimaru. 

-pedazo de víbora asquerosa! Eso te pasa por robarte el sexy cuerpo de mi Kurama! –decía con molesta Niara mientras con el pie golpeaba la cabeza de Orochimaru

-OYEEEEEE TE RECUERDO QUE ES MI CUERPO EL QUE ESTAS GOLPEANDO! –gritó el zorrito frente a ella

-CÁLLATE ANIMAL! ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI! Y TU SOLO TE PREOCUPAS POR TU CUERPO? ERES UN INSENSIBLE! –decía entre lagrimas la chica mientras golpeaba con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de su esposo.

-etoooo, Sasuke kun estará bien Sakura?

-si, no te preocupes Hinata! Yaaa, yaaa Sasuke kun! Ya pasó! –Sakura acariciaba con ternura el negro cabello de su esposo

-serpiente horrible! Mirá que querer aprovecharte de la inocencia de mi papi!

-por suerte llegamos a tiempo! Y bueno ya qué todo se aregló, no tiene hambre?

-tu sólo píensas en comer gorda, no ves qué casi abusan del papá de Sarada, ponte seria

-mira quien habla…el mas cobarde de todos…Inojin tu no hiciste nada!

-pues claro qué no! O qué querían que también metiera la mano en el trasero de Kurama san? Ewww ubícate Boruto!

-pues que bueno que no lo hiciste y yo tampoco, habría sido muy problemático intentar comer sabiendo que meti la mano ahí.

-tio Sasuke estás seguro que Orochimaru no te violó?

-mami..qué es violar?

-heeeeee? –Hinata se ruborizó –etoooo pues…

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA ….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOS LO PERDIMOS!

-ashh Lee te dije que te dieras prisa

-Ten Ten no me regañes! Suficiente tengo con saber que no pude participar en éste divertido convivio!

-CUAL DIVERTIDO CONVIVIO! CEJOTAS QUE NO VES QUE CASI ABUSAN DE SASUKE?

-mami…quien casi abusa de tio Sasuke?

-pero gracias a nosotros tío Sasuke se libró de qué Orochimaru le metiera la

\- YA DEJENCE DE ESTUPIDECES Y NO HABLEN COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ! A MI NADIE ME VIOLÓ!

EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! OROCHIMARU ESTUVO A PUNTO DE VIOLAR A SASUKE CON MI CUERPO! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ANTES MUERTO QUE ASCO!

-Y ASCO PORQUÉ ZORRO ESTÚPIDO? YA QUISIERAS!

-PARA NADA! –dijo Kurama con cara acusadora molestando a Sasuke –SI FUERA MUJER SERIAS EL ULTIMO EN QUIEN ME FIJARÍA!

-NI QUÉ VALIERAS TANTO MALNACIDO

-oye Naruto?, no crees qué ésa plática ya se volvió algo extraña?

-si Shikamaru, pero es divertido, disfrutémoslo jajajaja

-mmmmm disculpen –interrumpió Sai –yo podría decirles si son compatibles sólo necesito ver sus pe…

-SUFICIENTE! SAI VÁMONOS!

-pero Ino! Leí qué los hombres sientes mas atracción por otros hombres al momento de ver sus penes, pongámoslo en práctica.

-alguien dijo penes?

-OROCHIMARU!

-RASSENGAN!

Otra nueva y fuerte explosión retumbó la residencia Uchiha, mandando a volar a todos en el lugar, Orochimaru quedó nuevamente aturdido por el ataque directo del Hokage.

-BESTIA MALDITA! ES MI CUERPO EL QUE ESTÁ AHÍ!

-Y QUE QUERÍAS QUÉ HICIERA ANIMAL? QUE DESPERTARA Y NOS VIOLARA A TODOS?

-Naruto, bastaba con una sombra mía para detenerlo…no…no hacía falta qué volaras el lugar –mencionó Shikamaru fastidiado

-SHAAAANAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Sakura se lanzó con total brutalidad hasta Naruto, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza –ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! NO PUEDES HACER ESO CON LOS NIÑOS PRESENTES, PUDISTE LASTIMARLOS! Y MUCHO MENOS CON UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA!

-OYE CALMATE LOS NIÑOS ESTÁN BIEN Y HINATA ESTABA LEJOS DEL GOLPE

-YO IDIOTA YOOOOO

-qué…has dicho Sa-Sakura?

-Sasuke kun…. –sonrojada –vamos a ser padres de nuevo!

-Sakura… -mandando a todos al diablo Sakura se abalanzó sobre su lloroso esposo en el suelo

-Sakura San, Sasuke San, felicidades! –dijo Niara con una gran sonrisa

-Na-Naruto…

-m? Hinata…qué pasa?...no me digas! Te lastimé? Lo hice? Me quiero morir…no te meresco! Soy un idiota! Yo

-gemelos…-respondió ruborizada la ojiperla –son gemelos…Naruto…  
Pasado el mal trago Orochimaru fue por fin detenido con mil cargos en la espalda siendo el más nuevo, intento de violación, Sasuke se dejó revisar por la única persona en quien confiaba, su esposa, para encontrar con alivio, que no había sido abusado :v y las heridas de aqueñña vez, eran producto de su batalla contra Orochimaru para protegerse. Después de algunas sesiones de terapia el pelinegro se recuperó y se encontraba más felíz que nunca por el nuevo integrante de la familia, para enterarse después qué, de hecho eran tres… Sakura esperaba dos hombres uno la copia exacta de Sasuke…Itachi era su nombre, el otro de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, Seref y una mujer también de cabello rosa Serena, la princesa de Sasuke ya qué su Sarada se había vuelto una rebelde que nunca le hacia caso.

Sai también fue a terapia y tras algunas semanas aceptó su obsecion por los penes, Ino qué no iba a dejar a su esposo caer ante la tentación, lo ató a la cama por meses, dándole seciones diarias de bailes sexys para qué el hombre volviera, consiguiéndolo con éxito. Ino se encontraba feliz nuevamente gracias a qué su marido era como siempre, todo un semental.

Chouji y Chou Chou fueron puestos a dieta, sin éxito claro, Karui resignada, no podía más qué ver felices y gorditos a su espooso e hija, tal y como siempre, cómo amaba verlos.

Lee y Ten Ten, para su sorpresa se dieron cuenta que su hijo al crecer se ponía más y más apuesto, volviéndose el galán de la aldea y el rompe corazones de todo el país del fuego, al igual qué el apuesto y galante novio de Himawari, la princesita mayor del Hokage.

Kiba murió virgen…

Shino dejó de dar clases pues los entonces niños, hijos de sus amigos le habían ocasionado problemas de salud, se retiró y decidió poner una granja de abejas :v

Shikamaru y Temari se diviorciaron dos años después, cada uno estuvo por su lado hasta que tan sólo dos semanas mas tarde se volvieron a encontrar en el funeral de Gaara quien también murió virgen y tuvieron una noche de pasión desenfrenada volviéndose a casar al dia siguiente….gracias Gaara :v

Konohamaru se casó con Hanabi…ella no le cortó nada, fueron felices J

Naruto….siguió como Hokage, respetado y amado por todos, la llegada de sus gemelos lo tenía más qué feliz, aquél niño tan idéntico a Neji, pero de cabello azulado, su byakugan, su ropa, cada qué miraba a Jiraiya era cómo ver al hombre qué lo acercó mas al amor de su vida. La niña, la hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules….. Nina, igual a su abuela, incluso en el carácter agresivo era quien le traía siempre problemas. Por su parte, la quinta hija Konan qué llenó el corazón de vida, la rubia del byakugan…. sin duda, sus hijos eran todo un caso.

Mientras tanto Kurama…el dueño de éstas letras, se había vuelto padre, un apuesto hijo pelirrojo y de mirada fiera, pero de un gran corazón cómo su madre, el joven le había traido la mayor alegría al zorro, quien jamás imaginó poder experimentar tal dicha…veía con emoción ver crecer a su hijo, volverse un ninja, ser justo y fuerte, ser cómo el Hokage…cómo el único hombre al qué admiraba…

*EXTRA*

-Oye Sarada…

-que quieres Boruto?

-no quieres hacer aquellito?

-Boruto…ahora no, papá nos va a descubrir, y ya sabes cómo se pone

-ándale…poquito…

-NO

-la puntita y ya…

-mhp!

-he…? he?

-bueno pues, pero rápido…

-Yeah!

-oigan ustedes dos, quiren dejar de hacer sus "cosas" tan cerca de mi ventana…

-DEJANOS EN PAZ KENTO!

-en serio no es por molestar pero… papá es medio chismoso y si los ve, seguro irá a contárselo a sus padres…

-oye bestia deja de meterte donde no te llaman, mejor anda y vuelve a jalártela sólo o que se yo…

-qué quede claro qué se los advertí babosos…

-PAR DE URGIDOS! –rugió Kurama tras ellos – QUE NO TIENEN CASA PARA HACE SUS PORQUERIAS AHÍ?

-Ku-Kurama! –dijo asustada Sarada

-QUÉ QUIERES ZORRO MUGROSO A MI NO ME ASUSTAS

-y yo…si te doy miedo?...Bo-ru-to

-papá!

-ti-tío Sasuke….

-DEJA DE MANOSEAR A MI HIJA!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Boruto Salió volando brillando a lo lejos cual estrella en el firmamento.

-Es igual a su padre ése mini idiota –decía molesto Sasuke

-si, son idénticos…ambos me hacen reir… dijo Kurama con una gran sonrisa.

Fin...


End file.
